Lipstick and bruises
by Wickedxkitsune
Summary: Cuando la entrenadora se enferma los ratones... se divierten?sad. Fic coescrito en complicidad con Weird.
1. Here she comes

Nada nos pertence... solo lo tomamos prestado para hacer maldades que den alegría al mundo XD

Mi hermana (weird) y yo nos fumamos una taquito de oregano para pizza y en complicidad hemos armado este fic, en base a una idea maligan que se podría decir es una mezcla de terror con un humor bien negro... Provecho!

Para leer esto recomendamos una imaginación super visual

**Lipstick and bruises  
****Por Weird y Wicked Kitsune**

**  
1. Here she comes **

Toda la semana tuvimos que entrenar sin Ryuzaki-sensei, porque al parecer no se había terminado de recuperar de su dolencia. Pero el entrenamiento no había sido mucho problema porque teníamos al capitán y a Inui con sus jugos del infierno esperando que alguien se descuide para experimentar con él sus nuevos brebajes.

Quizá si necesitábamos a alguien que nos vigilara porque andábamos con diarrea power por culpa de Inui. Casi y trasladábamos el entrenamiento al baño, por su culpa, pero la net no entraba.

Al principio era divertido, sobre todo por la guerra del papel higiénico. Por eso fue que al director se le ocurrió buscar a alguien que nos supervisara y de paso encerrara a Inui en algún sitio para enfermos frutales.

El capitán no podía hacer gran cosa porque no tenía a nadie a quien entrenar. Así que cuando nos mandaba a correr hacíamos carrerita al inodoro.

Hasta que una tarde todo terminó…

Ahora extraño el jugo de Inui y pasar largas horas aventando papel higiénico cuando nos atrincherábamos en el baño. Ahora todo es diferente, ahora extraño mi privacidad y a Ryuzaki-sensei, con ella no tenía problemas ni preocupaciones acerca de mi integridad física.

Todo empezó una tarde cuando estábamos en los vestidores preparándonos para huir a casa cuando de pronto una corriente de aire se filtró a nuestras espaldas trayendo un olor a perfume de mujer que en principio parecía agradable pero luego se volvió asfixiante.

Entonces fue demasiado tarde para reaccionar porque ya estaba encima de nosotros. Y no había escape.

"OOOOISHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, sálvame, OISHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"

Irrumpió en los vestidores cuando estábamos a medio vestirnos con cámara en mano, tomándonos fotos para comparar como estábamos ahora y como quedaríamos después de su entrenamiento especial.

Nuestra primera reacción fue correr, mientras que Kaidoh gritaba como mujer, mientras nos perseguía por todas las canchas del colegio. Mientras que Inui tomaba notas y el capitán moría de migraña.

Finalmente regresamos a los vestidores a acabar de vestirnos mientras que ella nos vigilaba como perro ovejero.

"¡Que miedo Oiiishiiiii!…. Quiero que Ryuzaki-sensei vuelva pronto. ¡Haz algo! Alguien haga algo, pronto… por favor… por favor….."

"Niños lindos….niños hermosos…. Niños estúpidos… vengan para acá, AHORA!"

"Oooiiiishiiiiiiiiiiiiiii"

xxxXXXxxx

"Ya es la hora y no llega ninguno de estos muchachos. ¿Dónde podrán estar¿Tú sabes Tezuka-kun?"

Volteo para ver si me ha escuchado y veo que transpira el pobre chico. ¿Habré traído mi pañuelito para secarlo, para que no transpire de ese modo? Estoy segura que puse uno en mi brasier… debe estar por algún lado….

Ah aquí está…. A ver….

Y cuando me estoy acercando para secarlo…

"Hn. Voy a buscarlos Hanamura-sensei."

"No, no te preocupes… yo voy por ellos… deben estar en los vestidores."

"No Oishi… yo voy. Fue mi idea."

"Pe…pero necesitarás ayuda, son difíciles de atrapar. Eiji corre muy rápido, lo sé porque lo persigo todos los días y…."

"Esa es una buena idea chicos... vamos los tres a buscarlos…." (jijii) Entonces vamos camino a los vestidores…. Las canchas están todas vacías, no hay nadie por los alrededores, que estará pasando aquí.

Tendremos que hacer algo al respecto. (jijiji)

Por fin llegamos a los dichosos vestidores… que resultó ser un cuartito bien pequeñito. Perfecto para que nadie se me escape. Pero la puerta estaba cerrada por dentro y no iba a poder entrar.

"Niños lindos… ¿están ahí dentro?" sin duda están aquí porque puedo olerlos… pero no hay respuesta alguna.

"Chicos, ya salgan. El entrenamiento ya empezó y si no salen de ese lugar no podemos comenzar a practicar."

Pero no hay ninguna respuesta de adentro.

"Sabemos que están adentro, así que tienen cinco segundos para abrir la puerta sino voy a entrar de todos modos. Por la ventana si es necesario."

Entonces funcionó mi estrategia, la puerta se abre y sale Ryoma-kun impulsado por manos desde dentro.

"Momo-sempai… eres un traidor"

"Chicos ya basta de juegos, ya salgan de una vez." Ya tengo tres rehenes… "No me obliguen a tomar medidas drásticas."

Entonces empiezan a salir uno a uno…

"Oiiishiiiiiiiiiii malo Nyaaa…. Eres malo, tuviste que traer a la bruja de Blair aquí…. Eres un traidor… Nya…"

"shhh Eiji, te va a oír..."

"Nya… si es una anciana…ya no oye… nya"

Con qué Bruja de Blair… ¿no¿Anciana? Parece que la entrenadora Ryuzaki está más oxidada de lo que parece. Estos chicos son unos indisciplinados…. Jijiji ¡mejor!

"bueno chicos, ya hemos perdido bastante tiempo… Tezuka-kun y Oishi-kun les van a indicar lo que tienen que ir haciendo. Mientras tanto yo voy a tener que conversar con…." Y con mi dedito perfectamente manicurado empiezo a sortear buscando a ese niño malcriado… cual era… a ese de ahí….el del parchecito "Tú…"

"Nya? Nyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. OOOishiiiiiiii."

Pero lo siento "gatito" esta no vez no hay Oishi que te salve. Jijijiji.

xxxXXXxxx

"Hanamura-sensei ya lleva un buen rato dentro de los vestidores con Eiji. ¿Qué estará pasando ahí dentro?"

"¿Preocupado Oishi?"

"Eh… sólo un poco, Fuji. Eiji es un poco engreído para hablar y Hanamura-sensei es totalmente diferente de Ryuzaki-sensei y no sé… espero que no se haya metido en problemas"

"Saaa…. Hace un rato pasé por ahí cerca de la puerta y me pareció oír sonidos medio raros." Dice sonriendo como siempre. "Pero no creo que sea nada malo. ¿Tú que crees?"

No me lo quería imaginar, pero mi boca tomó la iniciativa y se me vino un tic nervioso. Por un momento sentí la necesidad de acercarme corriendo a los vestidores en busca de Eiji. Pero nada malo le puede estar pasando. ¿No? Hanamura-sensei es una entrenadora profesional aunque a veces pone unas caras medio raras que da miedo. Sobre todo esa vez en los vestidores cuando…. Naahhhh nada malo puede estarle sucediendo a Eiji…. Es más… ya necesita que alguien le quite el engreimiento…

Así que será mejor regresar a entrenar y no pensar en eso…

"Saaaa… mira Oishi…. La puerta se abre…Si Eiji sale medio despeinado sabemos que pasó" y empieza a codearme con su risita maligna.

A estas alturas no sé que da más miedo, si la sonrisa de Fuji o la mirada de rayos X de Hanamura-sensei. Pero ahora lo importante es darle apoyo moral a Eiji que salió medio movido del lugar.

Parecía que le hubiera dado cincuenta vueltas a la ciudad y tenía cara de trauma. Tan silencioso que pasa a mi lado y toma su raqueta y se pone a entrenar sin perder el tiempo.

Entonces me di cuenta que nada es más aterrador que Hanamura-sensei y su encerrona en el vestidor. Ni la sonrisa psicótica de Fuji, ni los brebajes de Inui. Nada se compara al terror con lápiz labial rosado.

"Chicos… no se me queden mirando…. Sigan entrenado ¿O quieren ser los siguientes en entrar?

Grito colectivo "Noooooooooooouuu"

xxxXXXxxx

"Eiji-sempai luce extraño. Ya casi no habla. ¿Qué le habrá pasado¿Tú que crees Kawamaura-sempai?"

"Yo no quiero decir nada, no me vaya a escuchar a mi también…."

"Hay un 90 de probabilidades de que Hanamura-sensei…Hn…no es bueno que menores escuchen esto." La cara de Inui se torna siniestra conforme dice cada palabra. Sin duda que algo malo le pasó a Kikumaru-sempai… no es el mismo desde entonces.

Pero tampoco nos podemos quedar así. Tenemos que ir al vestidor del terror a prepararnos para la práctica.

"Oi Echizen… ¿a qué no entras al vestidor solito?"

"Tú primero… tu deber como sempai es cuidar de mi."

"¿Pero que de malo puede pasar? Ni que estuviera embrujado…"

Entonces Ryoma me señala a Hanamura-sensei. Ella siempre hacía cosas extrañas. Ahora mismo por ejemplo se esta acomodando algo en el pecho. Kawamura-sempai asegura que la vio relamiéndose el otro día. Y hablando de la reina de Roma ahí viene, si me dice algo le echaré la culpa a Echizen y me echo a correr.

Aguantamos la respiración pero felizmente pasó de largo… estábamos salvados pero siempre había algo que me decía que no debía cantar victoria tan pronto… y en especial no hacer ruidos que denote que salí de algún apuro… como soltar la respiración mantenida de porrazo… ese fue mi gran error…

"Momoshiro kun?" – Tragué saliva – "¿Te puedo decir Momo-kun o Momo-chan como lo hace el resto?"

Maldito Echizen, puedo jurar que se aguantó la risa. Ya me las cobro luego. Ahora Hanamura-sensei me mira con cara de hambre, como cuando tengo una enorme y jugosa hamburguesa con doble queso y …. Hey¿por qué me mira así? Seguro quiere que le responda… ¿qué hago?

"¿Momoshiro-kun?" insiste Hanamura-sensei. ¿Dónde están los terremotos cuando se los necesita¡Rayos!

"esteeeee….Momoshiro-kun está bien… creo" espero que no se haya enojado por eso.

Ella sonríe y su sonrisa me recuerda a la del tiburón de la película del otro día. Juro que ese tiburón sonreía, claro después de haberse despachado a media playa porque… Ah si, Hanamura-sensei me mira… ella es como un tiburón con los labios pintados.

"De acuerdo, Momoshiro-kun, Echizen-kun, Kawamura-kun… ¿no van a entrar a cambiarse a los vestidores¿O de repente prefieren hacerlo aquí mismo?" de nuevo sonrió, pero sus labios se vieron más grandes dentro de su cara. Le podía ver todos los dientes y movía las pestañas compulsivamente, parecía que iba a levantar vuelo en cualquier momento.

"Este… hacia allá vamos, Hanamura-sensei."

"Qué bien, porque les tengo una sorpresita aguardándolos. Vamos todos juntos para que podamos verla."

Entonces ella nos hizo dar la vuelta rumbo a los vestidores y nos iba dando de empujones con sus enormes pechos… La verdad que no se si nos empujaba o es que estaba respirando. La cosa es que nos hizo entrar a lo que antes conocimos como vestidores y un santuario para nuestra intimidad.

Era horrible.

Espejos por todos lados, tabla de medición, balanzas y una serie de aparatos que apenas entraban y quien sabe para que servían. No había sitio para que nos cambiáramos de ropa ahí, no íbamos a entrar todos juntos.

"¿Qué les parece¿Les gusta?" pregunta con un nuevo empujón de pecho.

No esperaba que le fuéramos a contestar ¿o sí?

"¿qué opinas tú, Echizen-kun?" Y sus manos se subieron a los hombros de Echizen mientras que parecía que lo estaba amasando como si fuera una masa elástica. "Estas tan tenso… de repente sería bueno una sesión de masajes después de cada práctica para que los ayude a relajarse y…"

Echizen estaba rojo, se podía notar porque su cara estaba reflejada en cada uno de los espejos del lugar. Y trataba de zafarse de Hanamura-sensei y sus garras de hipogrifo pero no pudo. Siempre le digo que tome mucha leche para crecer pero no me hace caso.

"Estoy bien…." Le respondió. "mejor nos vestimos ya…" y ella lo soltó por fin. "Porque tenemos que empezar la práctica"

"Claro" Y ella sonreía.

"porque se hace tarde"

"sí pues…." Ella sonrió aún más sentándose en una de las bancas que quedaban de la antigua decoración de los vestidores mientras cruzaba las piernas y se acomodaba las gafas.

"a solas" estalló Echizen.

"Por supuesto. Chicos esperen afuera ¿si?" y su sonrisa consumió los espejos.

Ella hablaba en serio cuando dijo que nos fuéramos así que yo estaba ya saliendo cuando entraron el capitán y todos los demás iban detrás de él en fila.

"Llegan tarde chicos. ¿Ustedes también quieren cambiarse a solas? Jijiji"

xxxxXXXXxxxx

No entiendo porque tanto temor desde que está Hanamura-sensei con nosotros. Sólo estaba bromeando cuando se quedó en los vestidores mientras nos cambiábamos de ropa. Tampoco es para tanto su iniciativa de frotarnos con crema para el dolor muscular antes y después de cada práctica. Que tome medidas de cada uno de nosotros para ver cuanto estamos progresando tampoco está mal. Aunque nos hace entrenar más que nunca, no es del todo mala…. Aunque Eiji no ha vuelto a ser el mismo desde que ella llegó, ya ni habla en clase. Eso está bien para él, ha subido sus notas. Inui no ha vuelto a preparar sus jugos desde que Hanamura-sensei llegó y ya nadie quiere entrar al vestido solo a cambiarse. Creo que le hace bien al equipo, porque estamos más unidos que nunca.

Incluso Momo y Kaoru ya no pelean tanto, o al menos delante de ella. Desde la vez que los sorprendió peleando como siempre en plena práctica. Recuerdo que estaban discutiendo porque Momo como siempre le dijo Mamushi a Kaoru y se armó el lío.

Para mala suerte de ambos, ella los vio desde la ventana de su oficina y los llamó a ambos.

"Momoshiro-kun… Kaidoh-kun…" el tono que usó para llamarlos fue muy gracioso. "vengan rapidito a mi oficina, chicos."

De ellos no supimos nada hasta más o menos veinte minutos después que bajaron uno más pálido que el otro. Esos chicos son muy graciosos. De Kaoru no obtuvimos mayor información porque sólo se dedicaba a hacer "Shhhhh" como un globito desinflándose. En cambio Momo sólo repetía una frase. "no pelear, no pelear"

A la hora de irnos a casa Inui tuvo que llevar a Kaoru a su casa, porque él no se acordaba donde vivía. Y Ryoma tuvo que pedalear en la bicicleta de Momo para transportarlo a su casa.

Desde que ella está dando vueltas por todos lados, porque siempre parece estar en todos lados, decidimos que lo mejor es irnos en grupo y esperar al último en salir que es siempre Tezuka. Él tiene que quedarse siempre acordando algunas cosas con Hanamura-sensei, pero ahora se está demorando más de la cuenta.

Ya todos se han ido porque no pueden perder más tiempo, así que yo me quedé a esperarlo, para irnos juntos porque tomamos el mismo camino.

Se está demorando demasiado. Quizá deba ir a ver que le demora tanto. Pero a la hora que estaba por entrar al edificio del colegio pude oír el sonido de sus zapatos de taco acercándose. Entonces apareció en medio de la oscuridad como un fantasma, Hanamura-sensei sonriéndome como nunca y mientras avanzaba se iba abotonado la blusa.

"Hasta mañana Fuji-kun… no llegues tarde a la práctica." Me dijo.

"hasta mañana….Hanamura-sensei…"

Entonces decidí ir en busca de Tezuka a la oficina, pero no fue necesario porque de camino me lo encontré.

"¿Te sientes…bien?" una pregunta estúpida considerando la cara de pánico que traía. "¿me escuchas¿Tezuka?"

No se si me estaba mirando, sólo nos quedamos en silencio un rato hasta que por fin reaccionó y movió la cabeza.

"¿sabes¿Estoy pensando seriamente en irme a jugar a Alemania y a abandonar el equipo. No me importa el torneo, no me importan las Nacionales, sólo quiero irme de aquí. ¿No quieres ser el nuevo capitán? Te nombro el nuevo capitán. ¿Echizen querrá ser capitán?"

Entonces después de que me regresó el alma al cuerpo y pude hacer que Tezuka deje de intentar renuncia al puesto de capitán y deje de hamaquearme por fin salimos del colegio.

"Tezuka-kun… ¿Qué te parece si vamos a ver como sigue Ryuzaki-sensei?"

**TBC…..**

Si aunque sea les hicimos arrugar el cachete estan en la obligacion de dejarnos un review... pero si no se rieron y lloraron tambien... Klaru piiiiiii!

La continuacion de esta roca lunar depende de sus comentarios... asi que que esperas?  
Comenta ahora... COMENTA YA!


	2. Hard Day

Woooooo! Despues de un tiempo actualizamos esta historia...

A ver si este capítulo les resuelve un poco más las dudas... algunas partes estan un poco picosas... ah si!

**Lipstick and Bruises**

**2**. **Hard day**

Según la temperatura del día y el cielo encapotado hay un 83.5 de probabilidades que llueva el día de hoy. Por lo tanto, hay un 95 de probabilidad que se suspenda la práctica. Pero según los datos de Hanamura-sensei hay un 99.7 de probabilidad que nos haga correr bajo la lluvia.

Mis cálculos me indican que si salgo en estos momentos sin paraguas, para la hora de la práctica hay un 72.6 de probabilidades de que me enferme lo suficiente para no asistir a la práctica.

"Inui… ¿olvidaste tu paraguas?"

Fuji no tiene ni idea de mi plan para saltearme la práctica. Si se lo digo hay un 90 de probabilidades de que se lo cuente a Kikumaru-kun. Y hay un 99.9 de probabilidades de que Kikumaru-kun le cuente a todos empezando por Oishi quien le contará a Tezuka y este le dirá a Kawamura quien le contará a Momoshiro que le dirá a Echizen acerca de mi plan. Y Kaidoh se enterará en el camino y todos sabrán mi plan secreto para no asistir a las prácticas del día de hoy. Y hay un 43.7 de probabilidades de faltar el resto de la semana. Pero no podemos enfermarnos todos juntos porque sería muy sospechoso…

"¿Inui¿Estás ahí?"

"Ah, sí, me olvidé de mi paraguas en el autobús."

"Pero Inui nunca olvida nada. ¿No será que ha olvidado su paraguas al propósito para enfermarse y no asistir a la práctica?"

"ah…ah…ah… pero no se lo digas a Kikumaru porque…"

"¿No ir a la práctica¿Cómo¿Cómo… nyaaaaaa? Dime Fujiko…. Dime nyaaaaaa" Eiji saltó de la nada sobre Fuji samaqueándolo compulsivamente.

"Es que Inui ha olvidado intencionalmente su paraguas para faltar a la práctica…"

Al oír esto Eiji aventó su paraguas lo más lejos que pudo.

"Eiji…. Tu paraguas…." Oishi apareció de la nada acompañado de Tezuka.

"Oishiiiiiii…. Si me mojo y me enfermo entonces no voy a poder asistir a la práctica…."

Entonces Oishi y el capitán se miraron y los paraguas de ambos salieron volando junto con el de Kikumaru.

Un segundo después Fuji también lo dejó ir también mientras sonreía.

"¿Qué pasa¿Por qué todos tiran sus paraguas?" Kawamura ya se estaba tardando en aparecer…

"Tú suéltalo nomás…mi plan está arruinado…" suspiró Inui empapado hasta los calzoncillos.

XXXxxxXXX

La convención de empapados chorreando agua por los pasillos se dirigió hacia sus clases, para incubar la enfermedad hasta la hora de la práctica. Según los cálculos de Inui, si se sentaban al lado de la ventana había un 70.1 de probabilidades de que para esa hora estuvieran afiebrados.

Pero las probabilidades de Inui se fueron al tacho apenas Hanamura-sensei los vio chorreando por el camino. Los halló siguiendo su huella acuosa hasta dar con ellos camino a sus salones de clase.

"Chicos… ¡Se van a enfermar! Vamos todos a la enfermería en este momento…. Aunque creo que el enfermero está de permiso, pero no importa yo los atenderé."

Unos minutos después estaban todos sentados uno al lado del otro en la enfermería. Hanamura-sensei cerró la puerta tras ella mientras que se acomodaba las gafas y volteaba a mirarlos.

"¿Y bien¿Qué esperan para quitarse esa ropa toda mojada?" y sentó en una silla mientras cruzaba la piernas y se relamía los labios.

Se la quedaron mirando con la firme convicción de dejarla mover la boca hasta que se le caiga, y se caiga el cielo y se congele el infierno porque no se iban a sacar nada delante de ella.

"Si no se la sacan ustedes, chicos, se las saco yo. Jijijiji" y descruzó las piernas y agarró una toalla que estaba tendida a un lado de la mesa.

La ropa empezó a volar por la habitación. Entonces Hanamura-sensei se acercó a la fila con aires de depredador mientras devora con la mirada a su presa. Armada de una toalla blanca se puso de pie frente a ellos.

Eiji se estaba hiper ventilando mientras que apretaba la mano de Oishi quien se veía más consternado que avergonzado. Tezuka sudaba frío al verla acercarse a su lado primero. Entonces se detuvo frente a Fuji quien la miraba nervioso pero igual le sonreía.

"Empecemos contigo Fuji-kun."

Fuji le devolvió una sonrisa nerviosa mientras que Hanamura-sensei se le acercaba más y más con la toalla en la mano lista para pasársela encima.

Entonces la puerta de la enfermería se abrió de improviso y un halo de luz y esperanza entró por la puerta a toda velocidad mientras que se dejaba escuchar la aguda voz de Horio quien tuvo la buena idea de interrumpir.

Venía quejándose de un dolor de estómago, que estaba haciendo que se doble en dos porque había comido más de la cuenta y por primera vez en su vida servía de algo el atracón que se había dado.

"HAAAAAAAA se me salen las tripas…enfermero… me muero…" y Horio en su desesperación se estrelló frontalmente con Hanamura-sensei. Y su nariz se quedó enganchada entre el brasier y lo que lo rellenaba.

Entonces en ese momento aprovecharon para salir a toda velocidad mientras que Horio pugnaba por salirse de en medio de Hanamura-sensei y ella trataba de sacárselo de encima.

"¡Chicos no pueden andar por ahí desnudos…esperen!" Gritó ella, pero nadie le hizo caso. Estaban demasiado concentrados en huir que en prestarle atención a sus palabras.

Y en ese momento, recién en ese momento se dieron cuenta que estaban corriendo por los pasillos del colegio con la ropa en la mano.

**xxxXXXxxx  
**

Después de todo me pude enterar del plan de Inui para faltar a la práctica. El plan era similar a los jugos que preparaba, siempre con buena intención pero con un final desastroso. Aunque al único que le resultó fue a Eiji, igual tuvo que asistir a la práctica.

Pero lo peor fue que para cuando acabaron las clases todo el colegio sabía lo que había ocurrido y las burlas empezaron a la hora de prácticas.

Momo y Echizen no paraban de reírse cuando nos vieron llegar. Pero sus carcajadas se las metieron por donde el sol no les daba, porque llegó el capitán y los hizo correr por todas las canchas hasta que las zapatillas se les hicieran leña…OHHHH Yesss baby!

"Kawa… a correr" Fuji me jala del brazo para no quedarme atrás y no ser devorado por el lobo. Ohh noooooouuu!

Era una competencia en la que nadie quería perder, porque Hanamura-sensei nos había amenazado con castigo ejemplar y como nadie quería experimentarlo….

Y como el piso estaba aún húmedo parecía que corríamos sobre una pista de patinajes. Echizen se cayó tropezándose con las agujetas de las zapatillas y cayó aparatosamente en medio del lodo. Eiji lo vio y alcanzó a saltarlo a tiempo. Momo en cambio por reírse de él se estrelló contra el enmallado de la cancha.

Y ahora a mi tocaba reír…. Oh Yes! Come on baby!

Al final de la carrera quienes llegamos fueron el capitán, Fuji, Inui, Eiji, Oishi, Kaidoh y yo. Echizen llegó arrastrándose y arrastrando a Momo, ambos enlodados.

Hanamura-sensei pudo darse cuenta de ello así que los mandó de inmediato a asearse. Entonces ambos abandonaron las canchas echándose la culpa uno al otro.

Ahora si van a estar en problemas…. Ahora el resto podemos respirar tranquilos. Greeaaaaatoooooooo!

**xxxXXXxxx**

"Todo es culpa tuya Momo-sempai…." Renegaba Ryoma mientras caminaba con cierta dificultad, tratando de no caerse.

"¿Qué? Si tú no te hubieras caído yo no me hubiera atacado de risa… Además es tu culpa por no amarrarte bien las zapatillas."

Momo le frotó la cabeza con sus manos enlodadas. Y no es que no estuvieran bien cubiertos de lodo. La ropa la traían toda sucia y el suelo estaba aún resbaloso.

"Suéltame Momo-senpai...Me duele…."

Pero a Momo le entró por una oreja y le salió por la otra. Y siguió frotándole el cabello con las manos enlodadas como quien hace un tratamiento capilar. Ryoma decidido a sacarse al sempai de encima intentó empujarlo y como resultado resbaló Momo, resbaló Echizen y ambos se fueron al suelo.

No se habían dado cuenta pero estaban parados sobre una trampa de lodo, de todo el piso y tierra firme se habían ubicado en el pedazo más lodoso de todo el colegio. Y ahí se revolcaban tratando de ponerse de pie, uno antes del otro.

"Esto también es tu culpa Momo-sempai…" y Ryoma se levantaba y Momo lo hacía caer de nuevo.

"Echizen…. Tú eres el culpable…."

Y Momo se levantó del suelo tratando de mantener el equilibrio. Ryoma al verlo trató de asirse de su brazo, o en todo caso de la manga de la chaqueta pero resbaló de nuevo y lo único que atrapó fue la pretina de sus shorts. Y con el short de Momo en las manos se fue al suelo.

"ECHIZEEEEENNNNN" Gritó Momo con los shorts en las rodillas, antes de irse de nuevo al suelo.

**xxxXXXxxx **

"Todo es tu culpa…Momo-chan sempai…"

"Deja de quejarte… o me voy a ver obligado a ir a donde estas y…" de pronto me metí en el cubículo de la ducha donde estaba. No me prestó atención y dejó que me colocara tras él.

"Vete Momo-chan sempai…"

Pero sus palabras eran como mantequilla derretida. Echizen se estaba derritiendo bajo la ducha caliente mientras que mis manos se deslizaban sobre su pecho.

"hnnnnn vete Momo-chan… me estorbas….hnn estas muy gordo…. No entramos… los dos… aquí…:"

Entonces lo besé para que dejara de quejarse tanto. De pronto el agua calientita nos estaba cayendo a los dos encima y se nos metía en las orejas. Pero era mucho más placentero sentir su piel húmeda en contacto con la mía. Entonces traté de cerrar la llave del agua con una mano mientras que con la otra seguía masajeando el pecho de Ryoma.

Pero Echizen tomó mi mano y la llevó a otro lado. A donde pretendía llegar unos momentos después. Pero ya que se adelantaba entonces no tenía porque detenerme. Lo empujé hacia un lado de la ducha y de nuevo se quejó de que la pared estaba muy fría. Entonces tuvimos que regresar a nuestra posición original bajo el chorro potente de la ducha.

Lo besaba y él colocó sus manos sobre mis mejillas mientras tiraba completamente su cabeza hacia atrás facilitándome el asunto de besarlo. Fue mala idea porque empezó a ahogarse con el agua de la ducha, entonces decidimos que ya era hora de salir de debajo del agua.

Salimos del cubículo chorreando agua. El espacio dentro era demasiado pequeño para echarnos al suelo o algo por el estilo, así que tuvimos que abandonarlo buscando otro lugar.

Ryoma tomó una toalla para secarse pero se la quité de inmediato.

"Momo-chan si me resfrío será también por tu culpa." Me dijo y al momento siguiente se me tiró encima. Nos fuimos al suelo helado. Estaba demasiado helado, eso lo puede decir mi espalda.

Definitivamente él no quería resfriarse así que se quedó encima mío.

Ryoma puede ser tan rápido cuando se lo propone.

**xxxXXXXxxx**

Ya hacía un buen rato que los había mandado a las duchas y estaba esperando el momento indicado para ir a fisgonear. Sus tacos se movían a través del corredor que finalizaba en las duchas en el más absoluto silencio.

Momo-chan sempai había muerto en el suelo y yo estaba a medio vestirme. Le pasé la voz pisándole la barriga un par de veces, pero no reaccionaba.

Pero cuando oí sus pasos me apresuré para resucitarlo. Momo-chan empezó a volver a la vida de a pocos, hasta que le dije que venía la bruja. Entonces saltó como resorte y empezó a vestirse.

La bruja entró sin tocar la puerta. Momo-chan estaba medio desnudo y yo me estaba poniendo las medias.

"Chicos… se estaban demorando mucho, así que vine a ver si todo estaba bien."

¿Ella pensaba que nos íbamos a ahogar en la ducha o algo así?

"Pero veo que todo esta muy bien…" y se quedó mirando fijamente a Momo-chan. Me alegro que sea así…"

"hummm" ella era muy extraña. "ya me voy"

"Echizen-kun…. No puedes salir con el cabello tan mojado"

Me la quedé mirando y me puse la gorra.

"mada mada dane." Le dije y salí. Momo-chan me vio salir y me hizo una mueca. Después de todo era su culpa el haberse demorado tanto.

**XXXxxxXXX **

"Ochibi, dejaste a Momo-chan con la bruja. Pobrecito, seguro no sale vivo."

Cuando salí la práctica había terminado y ya todos se estaban alistando para irse. Pero Momo-chan aún no salía de las duchas.

"Nya… esa mujer es muy extraña. Ojala Ryuzaki-sensei regrese pronto. La verdad daría cualquier cosa para que ella regrese pronto."

En ese momento todos volteamos donde Eiji-sempai y no es porque halla maullado más de la cuenta, esta vez. De pronto parecía que un halo de luz lo iluminaba y hasta pude escuchar un coro de ángeles cantando. Era la mejor idea que se la había podido ocurrir a alguien.

Todos lo mirábamos del mismo modo, no sé pero creo que pensamos lo mismo.

"Escuchen todos. "Tomó la palabra Tezuka buchou." Mañana iremos a ver a Ryusaki-sensei al hospital. No habrá práctica e iremos después de clases."

Creo que en ese momento todos tuvimos ganas de saltarle encima al capitán. Hasta parecía que Oishi-sempai iba a llorar. Entonces de la felicidad tomamos nuestros maletines y nos fuimos discutiendo los detalles de la visita a Ryusaki-sensei.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Tezuka le dijo a Hanamura-sensei que iríamos a ver a Ryusaki sensei y ella accedió. Esperamos de verdad que Ryusaki-sensei se recupere pronto y que regrese

No es que Hanamura-sensei sea una mala entrenadora, es sólo que sus métodos de enseñanza son poco ortodoxos. De todos modos, creo que le hace bien al equipo el nuevo régimen de entrenamiento. Nos hemos vuelto más veloces a la hora de escapar de ella. Nos hemos hecho más resistentes al frío y a la lluvia, aunque el colegio entero nunca va a dejar de restregarnos en la cara que corrimos desnudos por los pasillos. Y hay más comunicación entre todos. Eso es algo positivo. Creo que nos hemos acercado más y nos involucramos más como compañeros de equipo.

Aunque cuando está Hanamura-sensei cerca Eiji tiene que comportarse. La verdad que extraño quedarme con él después de las practicas, a solas en los vestidores. Ahora que hay tanto aparato nuevo es difícil concentrarse. Además con tantos espejos ahí dentro, me siento cohibido. Hemos tenido que volver a utilizar el viejo salón de arte. Ya que el laboratorio suele estar ocupado por Inui y no necesariamente para hacer sus jugos mortíferos.

Pero ahora que vamos a visitar a Ryusaki-sensei haremos que se sienta tan bien que quiera regresar pronto con nosotros. La verdad que haremos cualquier cosa, con tal que ella regrese. Lo que sea.

"Oishiiii… Oishii…."

"Eiji… bájate de encima mio. Nos van a ver.." Eiji no sabe controlarse y se sienta en mis piernas mientras vamos en el autobús. Eso no está bien. Nos van a ver..

Entonces empieza a frotarse sobre mi. Siempre hace eso, odio que haga eso, porque cuando lo hace no me puedo negar. Juro que ronronea encima mío.

"Nya… seguro que quieres que me baje de encima de ti."

"Ya vamos a llegar al hospital y…"

"Nyaa si que estás de lo más renegón….Oishi… Nya…. Nyaaa aa aaa…"

Odio cuando hace eso y no puedo responderle como se merece. Apachurrándolo hasta sacarle el último Nya de su cuerpo.

"Eiji…" hace que me relaje tanto que siento que me voy a quedar dormido. Pero seguramente ya vamos a llegar…. Y mejor será estar atentos a…

"!Fuji-kun!" me basta con abrir los ojos y lo veo encaramado en el asiento de adelante, con su sonrisa maliciosa de siempre.

"Saaa…No se detengan por mi…" y vuelve a sonreír más ampliamente.

"Fuji, no es… esto…eto…." Porque le gusta siempre ponerme en estos aprietos. La sangre se me sube al rostro y Eiji no deja de ronronear. ¿Acaso está sordo?

"mhh…" Tezuka al rescate. Aparece de la nada y se lleva a Fuji hacia los asientos de adelante. No sé en que momento vino hacia acá, no lo sentí ni nada. Esto es tan vergonzoso…

Por lo menos ya estamos llegando al hospital donde esta Ryusaki-sensei.

**xxxXXXxxx **

La habitación de Ryusaki-sensei se encuentra en el quinto piso y usamos las escaleras porque los ascensores están algo ocupados. Es muy difícil subir cinco pisos con Eiji trepado en mi espalda.

Así que subimos al final, detrás de Tezuka y Fuji, de Kaidoh e Inui, Kawamura y Echizen, ah si y Momo que desde ayer parece un zombie. No habla con nadie, especialmente con Echizen.

"Buenas tardes Ryusaki-sensei…." Saludamos a coro.

"Nya… ella se ve saludable. SI la secuestramos y la llevamos al colegio. ¿Ne Oishi?"

Eiji a veces tiene ideas extrañas. Entonces nos ubicamos cerca de ella. En verdad se ve saludable… y hasta tiene menos arrugas creo…

"!Qué bueno que vienen a verme¿Cómo les está yendo sin mi? Están practicando lo suficiente, espero." Ella se ve tan saludable, tiene tan buen color… ya debe estar bien sana… hasta podríamos…. No...

"Ryusaki.-sensei. Estamos felices de ver que se está recuperando favorablemente." Tezuka tomó la palabra y yo diría que me la quitó de los labios.

"Sí, ya me siento mejor. Espero pronto poder estar de nuevo con ustedes."

"¿Pronto¿Por qué no ahora mismo?"

Si no lo veía no lo creía. Tezuka sonó tan desesperado que casi no podía darle crédito a mis ojos. Fuji se adelantó hacia donde Ryusaki.-sensei entonces.

"Sí… te ves muy saludable. Sumire-chan." Y sonrió de nuevo.

"Ahora le da patatús a la anciana… nya.." susurró Eiji en mi oído. Era obvio a la profesora no le gustaba que seamos irrespetuosos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Fuji? Quería matarla de un enojo o qué.

"Ryusaki-sensei…te trajimos un presente… un regalo para que te mejores pronto." Entonces tomo la palabra y el pastel que le trajimos, de las manos de Kaidoh.

Ella se ve más animada entonces. Partimos el pastel de chocolate y Momo apenas come. Esta como en otro mundo. Echizen le robó su porción y no dijo nada. Es extraño, de verdad necesitamos que vuelva Ryusaki-sensei.

"Y para cuando dicen los doctores que te darán de alta, sensei"

Ella sonríe con los dientes llenos de chocolate. "Dentro de un par de semanas dicen. Yo creo que antes. Esto de estar en cama no es para mi."

Al oír esto nos brilló tanto los ojos que la habitación iba a brillar como un faro en medio del mar. Era la mejor noticia que habíamos escuchado en días.

"Ojala sea antes..." agregó Eiji y todos reímos. Ojala sea así, cuanto antes mejor.

"Y cuéntenme… ¿a quién consiguieron para que me reemplazara? Hasta ahora Sakuno no me ha querido decir quien."

Entonces nos miramos las caras y la alegría se empezó a desvanecer… de pronto.

Nadie le respondía y se impacientaba.

"¿Tezuka? "

El capitán tenía que ser… era su responsabilidad rendir cuentas. Menos mal que soy el sub capitán.

"Ehmmm" dijo y se metio un pedazote de pastel en la boca. "Oishi mmm responderá."

¡Rayos! Maldito capitán… me mete en líos. ¿ahora que le digo a la anciana? La noticia la va a matar. No quiero ser el responsable de que ella muera ni que la bruja se quede entrenándonos. Creo que este es un buen momento para dejar el equipo, es más dejar el país… Pero que estoy diciendo…. Ryusaki-sensei espera una respuesta…

"hemm ¿cuál era la pregunta?"

La sensei se harta y por fin le pregunta a alguien que no tiene reparos en decir la verdad.

"¿Fuji? No te atrevas a comerte ese trozo de pastel." Lo dijo con tanta convicción que creo que si Fuji lo hacía ella se lo sacaba de la garganta.

"¿Sí? " sonríe inocente. No quiero ver… la noticia la va a matar.

"¿Me puedes responder, por favor? Ya que nadie quiere hacerlo. ¿Quién me está reemplazando hasta ahora en los entrenamientos?

Entonces Fuji sonríe de nuevo.

"Nadie." Responde sencillamente.

"¿Nadie?" al parecer la noticia le cayó peor que a nosotros. La verdad pensábamos que iba a responder algo mejor que eso. "¿Nadie me reemplaza? No puede ser cierto, hablaré ahora mismo con el director. No pueden descuidar los entrenamientos de ese modo…"

Ahora si que Fuji nos metió en un aprieto mayor.

"Sensei… lo que Fuji quiso decir es que nadie puede reemplazarla…. Eso quiso decir." Entonces ella sonríe halagada. Al parecer eso la tranquiliza. Entonces podemos respirar de nuevo en paz.

"¿Entonces quien me reemplaza?" volvió a la carga y dirigió su pregunta a Fuji.

De nuevo esa sonrisa maligna. "Banji-san…" responde despacito.

Un momento de silencio, como de esos que suceden antes de que estalle un bomba.

Y se armó la grande. No sé que pensamientos retorcidos pasan por la cabeza de Fuji. La sensei empezó a patalear en su cama mientras que Tezuka, Kawamura y yo tratábamos de calmarla. Eiji fue por la enfermera e Inui tomaba datos en su cuaderno.

Finalmente terminaos saliendo del hospital casi echados por las enfermeras. No nos imaginamos que las cosas fueran a salir así. Pero de todos modos es mejor dejar descansar a Ryusaki-sensei. Ella necesita reposo después de la payasada de Fuji. Aunque creo que hubiera sido peor el shock si le hubiera dado la verdadera respuesta.

Sólo espero que pasen pronto las dos semanas y ella pueda regresar con nosotros.

**XXXxxxXXX **

Al día siguiente, al iniciar la escuela Sakuno les dio una terrible noticia. Rysuaki sensei había recaído. No sabían bien que era lo que peor le había hecho. O la rabieta que hizo o el pastel de chocolate que comió cuando recién estaba saliendo de su operación al hígado.

La cosa era que no parecía que fuera a volver dentro de las dos semanas que habíamos estado suponiendo.

Pero la que saltaba con un pie por la noticia era Hanamura sensei. Se le veía más feliz que nunca, cada vez que podía trataba de enseñarnos todos su dientes cuando sonreía… su lápiz labial era demasiado rosa.

Nosotros parecíamos andar con una nube negra arriba de nuestras cabezas. Parecíamos almas en pena cada vez que nos tocaba salir a las prácticas… varias veces pensamos en cambiar de deporte… los jaxxes parecían ser más seguros.

Hubo un día en particular en que todos, sin necesidad de coordinar antes preferimos quedarnos dormidos para no ir a las prácticas. No importaba perdernos una clase, total después nos podíamos volver a poner al día. Pero no fue buena idea hacer eso… ella dio un paso adelante y su medida no nos iba a dar el respiro que por lo general encontrábamos en nuestras casas…

Su nueva gran idea para evitar que escapáramos de ella era ir a recogernos y con mucha suerte para ella, sacarnos de nuestras camas para llevarnos en su carro hasta el colegio. Quizás esto no era tan peligroso para el que subía al final al carro… el problema era para quien ella recogiera primero… con este nuevo plan la mayoría prefería no volver a dormir más.

**TBC...**

Bueno que les parecio? Se rieron un poquito? si? Entonces que esperan que no nos dejan un review? Si no se rieron tonces que penita... no somos expertas en escribir humor... nuestro rubro es el contrario de la comedia... osea el angst y el drama...

Igual pes dejenos un review para saber si les gusto el capítulo o si les pareció extraño o malo o perverso... no se... pelotazos, piedras, papeles... tijeras... pero de preferencia una tartaleta de fresas por que tengo hambre... cualquier opinion es buena XD

**Wkitsune and Weird1**


	3. Sex Drive

**Ya por fin actualizamos... Yeeee. Salió algo cortito, pero ya no nos da el cerebro. Escribo una letra más y me da derrame cerebral. Así que provecho. ****Ninguno de los personajes nos pertenecen. Desafortunadamente. Sólo los tomamos prestados para hacer maldades que den alegría al mundo. Y no diremos nada más sin la presencia de nuestro abogado y el equipo del Seigaku en calzoncillos. Gracias, por favor. **

**Atentamente  
Weird & Wicked Kitsune**.

**3. Sex Drive **

_Get out of my car, and get under my wheels! ▼_

Era aún temprano cuando el auto del terror apareció doblando la cuadra. Ella venía manejando y su lápiz labial rosa brillaba con luz propia en medio de su cara.

Mi primera intención fue la de empezar a correr vereda abajo, lo más rápido que mis piernas me lo permitieran. Pero ella ya me vio…

Es hora de empezar a correr.

Maldita maleta, demonios…Pesa dos toneladas….Nya¿Por qué no me metí al club de ajedrez?

La bruja viene a toda velocidad… detrás mío… No puede ser… todos los días es lo mismo. Creo que mañana saldré por la ventana de atrás de la casa. Nyaa! Mejor me quedo a dormir en la escuela, aunque nunca es tarde para abandonar el país….

Esa bruja esta loca… Pero más demente debe estar quien le dio el permiso de conducir… Nyaa! Está mal del cerebro si cree que me voy a subir a su carro del mal por mi propia voluntad…. Debe haberse intoxicado con el lápiz labial, o tanto perfume apestoso le afectó las neuronas…

"Kiku-kun."

Me dijo cuando me acorraló contra la pared. Nyyyya. ¿A quién se le ocurrió poner un callejón sin salida aquí?

Parece trabajadora de la perrera municipal. Si no me subo por las buenas seguro saca una red y me mete al carro a la fuerza.

Yo no quería subirme ahí…. Nyaaa!

"Nyaaaa no es justo Oishi! Ya no me puedo quedar a dormir en tu casa como antes."

"Eiji, no digas esas cosas…. Tan alto... Alguien nos puede escuchar."

En ese momento se me tira encima. No sé que le pasa que últimamente está de lo más… meloso. Sí, más de la cuenta. Alguien nos puede ver y… eso sería tan vergonzoso.

"Pero Oishi nyyya… quiero estar contigo… hace tiempo que no…."

"No lo digas tan alto."

Por lo menos no está maullando compulsivamente como de costumbre. Algo le pasa definitivamente. Ahora me pone esa carita tan triste y no… ahora va a llorar.

"¿No quieres estar conmigo acaso? "

"No he dicho eso. En ningún momento he dicho que no quiero estar contigo es que… estamos en la escuela y… es el receso y…"

Y tenemos clases luego. Y todo el mundo nos está mirando…

"Nunca antes eso fue un problema…"

No se va a dar por vencido tan fácilmente.

"Pero ahora los vestidores están… ya no podemos meternos ahí como antes. No tenemos donde Eiji…No te pongas triste…"

Ojala así se calme un poco. Lo malo es que cuando se le mete alguna idea, no hay nada que se la pueda sacar.

Pero esa mirada que pone, esa sonrisa, se está juntando demasiado con Fuji-kun. Algo está tramando… no puede ser nada bueno.

"Neee Oishi…yo tengo un lugar… así que no hay más excusas. Nya aaa."

Definitivamente nada bueno puede salir de esto.

"Eiji, no creo que sea una buena idea… Eiji..."

Pero no me está escuchando, siempre es tan terco que…

"Eiji ¿En qué rayos estás pensando?"

De pronto frente a nosotros teníamos el auto de Hanamura-sensei, la máquina del terror. No sé porque dejé que me traiga hasta aquí. Eiji debía estar bromeando.

"Ni siquiera lo pienses."

"Pero Oishiiiiiii…Oishiiiiiiiii…."

Y se me trepa encima.

No sé porque hace eso, sabe que me gusta tanto cuando empieza a frotarse contra mí y besarme el cuello.

"Nnnn..yyy…aaaa"

"Olvídalo, no voy a caer de nuevo entre tus garras. No y no."

Y es definitivo, aunque abra la puerta y se meta dentro… aunque se abra la camisa y quede su ombligo redondo al descubierto y me ponga esa cara y…

" No Eiji… es demasiado peligroso."

"La bruja no se va a dar cuenta nya, este es el último lugar donde alguien nos puede encontrar. Mira que está oscuro y nadie nos va a molestar aquí adentro…Oishi…."

Oscuro y perfecto para que… No… eso no, Oishi concéntrate… vence la tentación… tú puedes… Interior acolchado y… No… Oishi... concéntrate, concéntrate Oishi… Aunque te mueras de ganas por agarrarlo y… No… ni lo pienses… ni siquiera debo pensar en eso porque si no… estoy perdido…

Completamente perdido.

No sé que pasa por la cabeza de Eiji a veces, no sé que extraño suceso sucede en el universo que hace que no me pueda resistir a esa mirada. No sé que me pasa a veces que siempre termino haciendo todo lo que él quiere.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Nadie ha visto a Oishi desde el receso. Lo más probable es que se haya ido a su casa. Ya es hora de las prácticas y no se ha presentado. A Tezuka le va a dar algo si no aparece. Y Eiji tampoco está por ningún lado. Por eso no hay porque preocuparse… seguro están juntos y pasándola bien. Después de todo, hace tiempo no pueden estar juntos, desde que perdieron los vestidores.

Y Eiji no se puede estar tranquilo mucho tiempo. Así que mejor ni buscarlos. Sólo que Tezuka va a estar de malas ahora.

"¿Tezuka-kun?"

Se pasa de largo, ni me mira. Y ya puso cara de araña fumigada.

"Fuji-kun no encontramos a Oishi ni a Eiji por ningún lado."

Kawamura-kun y Momo-chan los han estado buscando.

"Tú eres bien amigo de Eiji. ¿No se te ocurre dónde puede haber ido?"

Estaba a punto de sugerirle a Taka san que los busquen en el hostal más cercano cuando pude darme cuenta que el auto de Hanamura sensei estaba rebotando por sí solo. Se movía tanto que no entiendo como nadie más lo había notado.

"Miren… miren…"

Les digo y entonces todos se quedan mirando sorprendidos como la camioneta daba brinquitos sobre el pavimento, como si un temblor individual produjera semejantes sacudidas.

Saa… Esto va a ser divertido.

"Que amable es Hanamura-sensei. Nos va a llevar a todos a casa. Que bueno, no tenía ganas de caminar hoy."

El auto de pronto cesa su movimiento tan peculiar y al momento siguiente empieza a botar con furia.

"Que amable es Hanamura-sensei en llevarnos a todos a nuestras casas."

Dice Momo luego de nos costó tanto convencerlo de que la camioneta no está embrujada.

"Iré a avisarle a Echizen."

"No va a ser necesario Momo-chan… ahí viene el resto."

"¿Qué hacen reunidos aquí? "

Por la cara que trae Tezuka debe tener una jaqueca del tamaño de la torre de Tokio.

"¿No sabían? Hanamura-sensei dijo que nos reuniéramos aquí."

Entonces el auto se volvió a quedar muy quieto.

"Y estamos esperando que ella venga a abrirnos la puerta, para poder irnos a nuestras casas. Ella nos va a llevar a todos. Lastima que ni Oishi, ni Eiji estén aquí."

"¿Esos dos no aparecen aún?"

Saa Tezuka de verdad está furioso.

"Hay un 99 de probabilidades de que ambos estén juntos en este momento."

La sonrisa de Inui acompañada con el brillo de sus gafas apuntan directamente a la puerta cerrada de la camioneta, mientras que saca su cuaderno de no sé donde y se prepara para escribir. Al parecer él también se había dado cuenta, a estas alturas era ciego quien no adivinaba.

Pero las probabilidades de Inui no pudieron predecir lo que sucedió entonces. La bruja en persona apareció de quien sabe dónde. Y sus gafas brillaban aún más que las de Inui.

"Ohhh Nooouu…"

No entendía por que todos le tenían tanto miedo a Hanamura sensei… Ella parecía tener un buen sentido del humor…

"Chicos que están haciendo ahí. ¿Acaso no van a ir a las prácticas?"

Todos palidecieron, Eiji y Oishi debieron haber palidecido dentro del auto también por que el silencio era sepulcral. Las gotitas de sudor empezaron a aparecer en las caras de todos… si nadie iba a hablar entonces yo podría ser el vocero.

"Planeábamos ir a casa… ¿Nos da un aventón?"

"! Por supuesto! No tienen por que preguntar eso niños lindos… pero los llevare a su casa después que se cambien de uniforme y se pongan el otro… pueden usar los vestidores remodelados para eso… mientras los espero sentada dentro… digo…no quiero que les pase nada malo…"

Se relamió los labios de manera automática. Era la primera vez que me incomodaba eso, sentía como la situación se me escapaba de las manos.

"Err... Yo no me puedo cambiar por que sino me resfrío"

Inui planeaba salir de la situación de alguna manera

"Yes! Me too! Bad cold! Noooooouuu!"

"Me hubieran dicho que eran propensos a los resfríos… yo tengo la medicina en mi oficina… podemos ir todos para allá pero… uno, dos… faltan dos. ¿Donde esta Kiku chan y Oishi kun?" era gracioso oírla afinar todos sus sentidos para encontrarlos… empezó a pasar su nariz puntiaguda muy cerca de cada uno tratando de percibir alguna pista… no tardaría en…

"Niños lindos… ¿Son ustedes dos los que están en el carro¿Puedo pasar?"

Pero obviamente ella no espero por una respuesta y abrió la puerta dejando una imagen muy graciosa a la vista…

¿Qué diría Oishi para salir de esta?

Si hubiera podido hablar porque cuando abrió la puerta pudimos ver medio cuerpo de EIji, bueno solo la parte de atrás de Eiji, la que le interesa a Oishi, tratando de salir por una ventana demasiado pequeña para el escape. Y en el preciso momento en que la puerta se abrió Oishi lo estaba empujando hacia fuera.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Eiji amenazó con vengarse por la pequeña broma del carro. Pero gato que maúlla no araña, así que no hay nada de que preocuparse. Ahora mi mayor preocupación es que Tezuka está de malas pulgas y eso no me conviene. Se ha venido a esconder a la oficina de Ryusaki-sensei, como si aquí pudiera escapar de mí.

"¿Te sientes mal?"

Vaya pregunta, si trae una cara…

Lo peor es que me ignora completamente.

"MMMmmmm ya veo…"

Me siento frente a él, pero ni me mira. De verdad está de pésimo humor. Menos mal que sé como animarlo, un poco.

"Fuji… ¿Qué…?"

"No estoy… Estoy ocupado… "

Afortunadamente el escritorio de Ryusaki-sensei tiene un espacio bastante amplio debajo para yo meterme dentro. Aunque a veces me termino golpeando la cabeza. Pero eso es culpa de Tezuka.

"Sal de ahí de una… vez… "

La voz se le empieza a deshacer de a poquitos en la garganta.

"Lo siento… Cuando empiezo algo… me gusta terminarlo."

"Fuji… aquí nooo."

Le costó decir eso.

Ah, como si no lo hubiéramos hecho montones de veces antes en este lugar.

"Detenn nn nnte."

¿Verdad que es horrible que te ignoren? Te contestaría pero no se habla con la boca llena. Así me jales el cabello no me voy a detener Tezuka.

"Syusuke…ya… Alguien puede entrar y…"

Ah… eso sería muy divertido. ¿No te parece?

Finalmente se rinde y se chorrea sobre el asiento y tira la cabeza para atrás y cierra los ojos. Parece que se va a escurrir hasta el suelo en cualquier momento. Lo cual sería algo incomodo porque en este espacio tan reducido es muy difícil que entremos los dos.

Me acaricia el cabello y me gusta tanto esto. Tiene los ojos entreabiertos y apenas los puedo ver brillar tras sus gafas. Entonces empiezo a jalar la tela de su uniforme escolar, despacio. Y el pantalón se desliza despacito sobre sus piernas largas.

Pero fue mi imaginación o algo sonó allá afuera. Tezuka se levanta de golpe y me dio un porrazo en la cabeza. Pero se vuelve a sentar porque la puerta se abre de improviso y ahí está Hanamura -sensei.

"Tezuka-kun… aquí estabas. Pensé que todos se habían ido ya. ¿Te sientes mal? Estas algo

colorado. ¿Te sientes bien? Estas transpirando. Tienes fiebre o algo. "

Esto no está nada bien…. Sobre todo si yo estoy acá y él tiene los pantalones abajo.

"Estoy bien… Hanamura-sensei… estoy bien… Es sólo que hace algo de calor aquí y…"

Bueno, eso explicaría porque tiene los pantalones en las rodillas.

"Entonces déjame abrir las ventanas. Este lugar está un poco caliente."

En estos momentos sería bueno que se fuera a abrir las ventanas de toda la escuela. Mientras ella se da la vuelta, Tezuka empuja la silla completamente hacia dentro del hueco debajo del escritorio. ¿Se olvidó que estoy acá? Ahora tengo una de sus rodillas metida en una oreja, es que tiene las piernas tan largas.

"Así está mejor. ¿Qué hacías aquí tan solito?"

Si ella supiera… se sorprendería.

"Tengo trabajo que hacer."

Ah si… ¿No?

"Trabajas demasiado Tezuka-kun. Debes descansar un poco y dejar que tu sensei te ayude un poco a… relajarte."

Sácatela de encima o te muerdo. Sácatela de encima que se me están adormeciendo las piernas.

"Hanamura-sensei… no es necesario que… agradezco mucho sus atenciones… pero no es necesario…"

"Ah… no digas eso. "

Ella puede ser tan insistente a veces.

"Necesitas un masaje, estas demasiado tenso. Trabajas demasiado… demasiado."

"Hanamura-sensei…"

Debe ser mi imaginación, tiene que ser mi imaginación porque ella está enterrando su rostro en la nuca de Kunimitsu y…

"! Ouch! Fuji-kun… ¿Qué dem…? "

"¿Qué sucede Tezuka-kun¿Te duele algo?"

Algo... Ahora sí, o te la sacas de encima o te van a doler algo más. Te muerdo de nuevo y no en el mismo sitio.

"No, nada… nada… Estoy bien... Sensei. "

Pero no por mucho tiempo. Sácatela de encima para que yo pueda salir de aquí. Ya no siento las piernas.

"Es que trabajas demasiado. Ven… te voy a llevar a tu casa."

"Está bien… sensei. Como diga."

"Perfecto Tezuka-kun. Vámonos entonces."

"Adelántese que yo la sigo luego. "

"Está bien… iré calentando… el motor… No te tardes… te voy a estar esperando."

Con el motor caliente.

"Sí, sensei."

Por fin ella desaparece de escena y yo no siento la parte baja de mi cuerpo.

"Me mordiste…"

Me dice resentido. Pero ¿Qué quería que hiciera?

"Lo siento… fue sin querer."

Le iba a decir que no me di cuenta de lo que hacía, porque ahí abajo ya me estaba faltando el aire y con sus rodillas metidas en la cara… como que no veía bien…

Y se pone los pantalones a la velocidad de la luz. Me gusta tanto el peligro, la emoción de que nos puedan descubrir y… Pero esto fue demasiado.

Lo malo es que se ve más molesto que antes…Todo mi esfuerzo por animarlo, fue en vano. Ahora voy a tener que empezar de nuevo.

"Suéltame…"

"Tezuka-kun."

Te enojaste conmigo después de todo. Me las vas a pagar más tarde.

"Hanamura-sensei está esperando en el auto."

Me dice

"Saaa… Entonces no la hagamos esperar más."

Esto se va a poner más divertido aún.

**XXXxxxXxxX **

"Que bueno que encontraste a Fuji-kun de camino hacia el auto, Tezuka-kun."

A estas alturas del camino, no sé si fue algo bueno o malo. No sé que es peor, que Fuji-kun haya venido con nosotros o que a mí mandaron a sentarme al centro.

Al medio de los dos…

Ni siquiera me puedo tirar del auto en caso de peligro. No debí descuidarme, ni bajar la guardia con Fuji al lado. Ni con Hanamura-sensei que hace rato se anda equivocando a la hora de mover la palanca de cambios.

"Nos vamos a divertir mejor entre los tres. ¿No les parece niños lindos?"

"Por supuesto que sí, sensei. Cuanto más gente haya, mejor."

"¿Verdad que sí Fuji-kun? "

"Siempre he dicho que cuanto más personas haya alrededor, mejor… uno se divierte más. Al menos es así como a Tezuka kun y yo nos gusta, porque cuando.…"

Oishi tiene razón. Fuji debe estar mal de la cabeza. Pero esto es demasiado.

"! Ehhhhhhh! Sensei… El camino a mi casa es en la otra dirección."

"Lo sé Tezuka-kun… Me descubriste Pero es que planeaba llevarlos a otro lugar. Jijijijiji."

Esto no esta nada bien, esto no suena nada bien…

"¿Y dónde es ese lugar sensei¿Es un lugar apartado, oscuro y peligroso?"

Confirmado, Fuji está mal de la cabeza.

"Ah no… eso lo dejamos para otro día jijijiji…. Ahora los voy a llevar a otro lugar… Es una sorpresa…"

Y Fuji me sonríe mientras trato de imaginarme que pasa por su cabeza, pero creo que por como me está mirando no es nada bueno.

Esto no está bien…

¿Por qué tenía que tocarme a mi estar en el auto con dos psicópatas?

¿Por qué tenía que meterme al club de tennis?

¿Por qué tenía que aceptar el puesto de capitán?"

¿Echizen querrá ser capitán?

Pero si el no acepta… ¿La nieta de Ryusaki-sensei querrá ser capitán?

**Continuará... Si me traen a Tezuka bien tolaca y bien... Digo... Si son tan amables y nos ponen sus comentarios. Gracias por favor. Así que piedras, papeles, tijeras, raquetas, calentadores, tenistas, galletas, chocolates... todo es bien recibido. Hasta la próxima... **

▼ Insipirado en la canción "Sex Drive" del grupo Death or alive.


	4. Don't want to come alone

**Lamentamos mucho la demora, pero no teníamos tiempo para vivir. Hanamura-sensei es un personaje super divertido. Por ende este no es un _fic_ de _bashing_, ni mucho menos. Nada más, no diremos nada más sin nuestro abogado y el second cast del tenimyu en calzoncillos. Gracias por favor.**

Ninguno de los personajes nos pertenece, desafortunadamente. Somos niñas malas de la buena vida y sólo los usamos hacer un _fic_ que de alegría al mundo.

* * *

**4. Don't want to come alone **

Por fin después de dar vueltas en el auto de Hanamura-sensei ella permitió que nos bajáramos. Por algún motivo el lugar me pareció familiar. No tardé mucho en notar el porque al ver que en las canchas estaba esperando el equipo de Hyotei.

"Niños lindos, me imaginé que les gustaría practicar un poco con otros niños lindos del colegio Hyotei. ¿No es acaso una idea adorable?"

Prefiero no responderle más que con una sonrisa. Por la cara que tiene Tezuka, tiene tantas ganas de estar aquí como en una jaula de escorpiones. Me gusta cuando pone esa cara, ya me están dando ganas de regresar al auto… Después de todo gracias a Eiji y Oishi pudimos comprobar que sirve para todo. Si que es espacioso.

Y ahí viene Atobe-san. Mejor dejar que Hanamura-sensei hable. Yo ya me quiero ir. Tengo tarea que hacer y no precisamente tarea escolar.

"Ahhh Tezuka. Ore-sama está muy complacido de que hayas aceptado la invitación para venir a jugar con nosotros. Como verás las tengo muy grandes."

Perdóooon oí mal o me pareció…

"Saaa no parece…" Susurré

"Las canchas Fuji, se refiere a las canchas…"

Ahhh Tezuka siempre estropeando mi diversión. Pero Atobe-san seguía contándonos acerca de sus canchas.

"Ore-sama te puede un hacer tour por mi mansión. Empezaremos por mi habitación."

"Eso suena entretenido Atobe-san. Quizá nosotros nos podemos ir adelantando mientras nos subes un jugo de fresas o algo refrescante. Nos estamos muriendo de ser. ¿Ne Tezuka?"

"Tú no."

Dijo mientras que chasqueaba los dedos. No sé porque pero no me dio buena espina que hiciera eso.

"Kabaji… llévate a Fuji."

"Osu."

Dice Kabaji, parece que es lo único que aprendió a decir. ¡Hey! Bájame, yo puedo caminar solo, no es necesario que me lleves cargando.

"Tezuukaaaa…"

Y me prendo de su brazo. No Atobe, si quieres quedarte a solas con Tezuka te lo quedarás por pedacitos… sin un brazo… sin una…

"Fuji, suéltame que me duele… Atobe, no me interesa conocer tu habitación."

Dice mientras se sacude de mí.

"Eres un aguafiestas. ¿Hn? Si alguien te está invitando no debes rechazar la invitación. Pero ni modo…"

"Fuji, será mejor que nos vayamos."

Dice finalmente. Y por fin toco el suelo de nuevo.

"Pero Tezuka, no podemos irnos sin Hanamura-sensei."

Y hablando de ella. ¿Dónde estará?

No nos costó mucho trabajo encontrarla. Desde que las canchas estaban desiertas… Ella tenía que andar por ahí.

Tuvimos que seguir el sonido de los gritos de terror para encontrarlos, en las grandes canchas de la mansión de Atobe-san. Y ahí estaba, acosando al resto del equipo del Hyotei. No pude evitar sonreír. ¿Por qué no traje mi cámara? No importa, con el celular… Unas fotos para el recuerdo… A Inui le van a encantar. Las caras que tenían todos, aplastados contra la pared mientras que ella se acercaba a ellos acechante. Saa es divertido estar del otro lado de vez en cuando.

Hasta Atobe-san se asustó ante esto.

"¿Ore sama quiere saber que sucede?"

"Es el máximo ataque de Hanamura-sensei."

Le dije recordando algo que me dijo Eiji el otro día. Es que es cierto, ella tiene la propiedad de hacer correr a un equipo enterito con su sola presencia.

"¿Qué le está haciendo a mi equipo?"

Pero Atobe-san no se atreve a acercarse y si manda a Kabaji… pero al momento el resultado fue el mismo. El también estaba pegado a la pared aplastándose con el resto.

"¿Y ahora cómo nos vamos Tezuka? Esto puede tomar tiempo, días, tú sabes… Ella no se va a querer irse así de fácil. ¿Te parece si tomamos el bus?"

Los ojos de Tezuka brillaron entonces… por primera vez en su vida me iba a seguir en mi plan maligno… Saa esto es tan emocionante…

"Tendremos que irnos en bus. Será mejor que nos vayamos de una vez. Fuji, tenemos tarea que hacer."

Y nos damos media vuelta, pero no pasó ni un segundo cuando Atobe-san nos detuvo. Bueno, detuvo a Tezuka.

"Llévatela."

Saaa… sonó a orden… Yo no movería un dedo por alguien que me habla así.

"Me debes una."

Le responde Kunimitsu. Saaa ya está aprendiendo.

**XXXxxxXxxX **

Al fin se acabó el entrenamiento de la tarde, por fin. Ya no daba más… Y para variar…me muero de hambre, me estoy muriendo de hambre. Necesito comer algo ya. Apenas salgamos me voy a comer algo por ahí. Lo que sea, cualquier cosa sirve para engañar al estómago hasta que llegue a casa y pueda cenar. Seguro Echizen me va a querer acompañar, aunque dudo que quiera pagar. Si no me paga me la cobro de otra manera, me lo como con zapatillas y todo…

Pero primero hay que tomar una duchita… Si no con el olor que traigo hasta la que cocina se va a desmayar. Y con la comida no se juega.

"Nyaaa… Momo, deja de fantasear y báñate que apestas."

"Sí, porque con este sería el cuarto cactus que pierdo en este mes…"

"Fuji sempai… no digas esas cosas. Mejor pongo a orear mis zapatillas en la ventana."

"Nya… con eso vas a acabar con el resto de la población. Porque no mejor las avientas en la oficina de Hanamura-sensei…"

Y todos se ríen de mis zapatillitas.

"Si Momo hace eso… hay un 80 de probabilidades que Hanamura-sensei lleve su oficina a los vestidores antes de morir asfixiada por el olor."

"Inui-sempai… tú también."

No es justo, todos se la agarran contra mi y mis zapatillas.

"Además las de Kaidoh huelen peor."

"Sshhhh… ¿Qué dijiste idiota?"

"Que si tus medias pudieran saldrían corriendo, Mamushi."

"Shh ¿Acaso quieres pelear?"

"Vamos afuera entonces."

"Ya basta los dos. Dejen de hablar y métanse a las duchas de una vez. Estamos perdiendo tiempo y todos tenemos que bañarnos."

Tezuka-buchou tiene razón. Cuanto más tiempo pierda peleando con mamushi, más me demoro en llenar mi pancita. Así que es mejor no hacerla larga y… Al agua…

"Pongan la ropa en esa caja que está junto a la puerta. No la dejen en el suelo que se ensucia. Dóblenla bonito para que no llegue arrugada a su casa. Y no se olviden de lavar sus medias y…"

"Nyaa... Oishi… ven a la ducha de una vez y no te olvides de traer el jabón."

"Eiji no digas eso…"

¡Haaaaaaa! Oishi-sempai se pone tan colorado que parece un pulpo cocido. Mejor me meto a la ducha de una vez antes que alguien me la gane.

"Ahhh… Oishi se olvidó de llevar su escobilla para la espalda. Taka-san… ¿Podrías llevársela tú?"

"Claro Fuji-kun… pero no crees que de repente les pueda molestar que los interrumpa y…Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Buuuuuuuurningggggg"

Kawamura sempai toma entre sus manos el mango de la escobilla y la va a romper, si primero no se tira las mayólicas del baño. ¡Oh no, a correr!

"Oh my God, Oh my God…..Speciallllllllllll Deliveryyyyyyyy."

Alguien gritó como mujer y no fue Eiji-sempai. ¡Haaaaaaaa! No había manera de calmar a Taka-san cuando se pone así, así que a Fuji-sempai no se le ocurrió mejor idea que aventarle mis medias para calmarlo. Y dio resultado, debería patentarlas y ganaría dinero con eso y me compraría miles de hamburguesas. Menos mal que resultó, porque se veía medio raro que todos medio desnudos persigamos a Taka-san por todo el baño. Mejor ahora sí me meto a bañar.

Que rico es bañarse después de sudar tanto. Había algo de razón con lo que había escuchado por ahí, ahhhhhhhhhh el agua se lleva todo. Lo malo es que no puedo llegar a refregarme mi espalda. Hablando de eso. ¿Dónde demonios se ha metido Ryoma? Nunca está cuando se necesita.

"¿Alguien ha visto a Echizen?"

"Nyaa. ¿Echizen se baña?"

Eiji-sempai siempre con sus comentarios graciosos.

"Wheez. Dejen de hablar de mí." Y hablando del rey de Roma… Por fin llegó, siempre anda tarde. "Además ustedes huelen peor. No sabían que cuanto más edad tienen más apestan."

"Saaa… Tezuka. ¿Vas a dejar que diga eso de ti?"

No pudimos evitar reírnos un poco, ya, está bien, un montón. Es que Fuji-sempai siempre dice cosas graciosas. Pero mejor cambiamos el tema antes que Tezuka-buchou nos ponga a correr desnudos por toda la ciudad.

Aunque fue al final fue el buchou quien cambió el tema.

"Echizen. ¿No te vas a bañar?"

Le preguntó.

"!Haaaaaa! Echizen no se baña, se lame sus partecitas. Igual que su gato. "

Se me escapó. Y no pudimos dejar de estallar en risas. Hasta a Inui-sempai casi se le caen las gafas de tanto reír. Sí, no se las quita ni para bañarse.

Como que mi comentario no le agradó mucho a Echizen. Creo que se enojó y ahí se va, él y su pestilencia fuera de los vestidores. Por acá no podemos dejar de reír. ¡ay son tan gracioso a veces!

"No te enojes Echizen, fue sólo una broma. No lo tomes tan en serio."

Oishi-sempai siempre tratando de arreglar la situación. Pero aún se está riendo, hasta Tezuka-buchou se ha dado la vuelta para reírse mejor.

"No me pienso bañar con tanta gente molestándome. Mejor me voy a mi casa a…"

"Lamer mis partecitas…."

Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Sí, lo reconozco fue demasiado cruel decirle eso. Pero fue divertido, un poco de diversión no mata a nadie. ¿Verdad? Salvo a Taka-san que tiene un ataque de risa que no lo deja respirar. Pero bueno, un poco de humor para alegrar el día… ya se le pasará. Si no lo invito a comer y ya. Después me lo como de postre.

Pero se fue enojado y hasta tiró la puerta tan fuerte que casi se da en el trasero. Ese chico no tiene sentido del humor, cuando llegue a la edad de Ryuzaki-sensei, osea unos dos mil años va a llegar de lo más amargado.

Pero bueno...después de la infinidad de veces que se nos cayó el jabón, digo… cuando terminamos de bañarnos… Nos pudimos dar cuenta que nos faltaba algo importante. Muy importante, no, no eran las toallas... menos mal si no... ¿Con qué nos secaríamos¿Con papel higiénico?

No, era algo mucho peor...

¡Nuestra ropa no estaba por ningún lado!

Inui-sempai ya había revisado por todos lados y hasta buscó debajo de los casilleros. No teníamos idea donde se podía haber ido la ropa. Se me ocurrió decir que parecía obra de un fantasma, sólo para ver como a Mamushi se le caía la toalla. Fue un mal espectáculo, no se lo recomiendo a nadie, vi más allá de lo que quería ver…

Pero a pesar de las probabilidades de Inui-sempai acerca de comportamientos sobrenaturales en los vestidores, la ropa no estaba por ningún lado y estábamos atrapados sin salida. Íbamos a morir jóvenes y desnudos, ni siquiera iban a poder abrir el ataúd completamente, sólo un pedacito… No, eso no era justo, nos íbamos a morir de hambre y para ello íbamos a tener que comernos a Mamushi para sobrevivir. Aunque deberíamos empezar por Inui-sempai que es más alto… Pero no….yo ya sentía que las fuerzas me abandonaban…

Entonces un rayo de esperanza iluminó nuestro triste destino cuando Oishi-sempai vio que nuestras ropas estaban colgadas en un árbol. Un árbol al otro lado del patio.

"Fue un fantasma, un fantasma se llevó nuestra ropa."

Escuché susurrar a Mamushi, pero estaba débil y ya no me quedaban fuerzas para burlarme de él.

"Ahora alguien tendrá que ir por la ropa."

Sentenció Oishi-sempai. Y todos nos miramos las caras sin saber que hacer.

"¿Quién se ofrece a ir? Vamos quien se anima."

Oishi-sempai siempre tan entusiasta. Nadie en su sano juicio va a querer atravesar el patio en toalla, con la bruja rondando por ahí. Estamos atrapados... esto es el fin...

'Miren, miren… Ochibi está ahí. !Neee!Ochibi! Vamos a llamarlo para que nos pase la ropa."

El cielo había escuchado mis plegarias, el dios de los vestidores nos estaba dando una nueva oportunidad y no podíamos desaprovecharla. Entonces entre todos nos trepamos a la ventanita para llamar la atención de Echizen. Fue algo muy incomodo por cierto...

"Echizen… la ropa…"

Le grité. Me tenía que haber escuchado, ni que estuviera sordo.

"!Ochibi…¡Nyaa! La ropa… Nuestra ropa está ahí. Pásatela…"

"Echizen, se están oreando mis interiores… "

Y era verdad, no puedo mentir a punto de desfallecer de hambre, sentía que me moría y el aliento frío de la muerte subiendo por mis piernitas.

"¡Echizen¡La ropa! Después me van a pedir que les cocine la cena. ¿Qué soy tu sirvienta¿Soy tu esclavo? Neee… ¿O me van a pagar por eso?"

No podía creer que nos estuviera haciendo eso. Seguro seguía enojado conmigo. Ese rencoroso.

" !Oi! Ya deja de quejarte y pásanos la ropa se me están congelando los momos. "

Y ahí está él, nos mira y mira la ropa. Luego nos vuelve a mirar y se toma un sorbo de Ponta. Y se aleja.

"Mada Mada Dane."

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo. Maldito Echizen."

Es un maldito rencoroso, como me puede hacer esto a mí, a su Momo-chan sempai... No puede ser...

"Regresa Ochibi, Nyaaaaa regresa.…"

Pero no volvió.

"Mmm… según mis cálculos hay un 86.4 por ciento de probabilidades que Echizen sea el responsable de esta situación. Existe un 70 por ciento de probabilidades que lo haya hecho en venganza por burlarnos de él hace un rato. Y hay un 92 porciento de probabilidades que sea con Momo con quien está más enojado porque es la ropa de Momo la que está más arriba del árbol."

Y ahí estaban mis interiores… bien arriba, volando al viento, como banderas del día del niño. Con probabilidades o sin ellas, Echizen nos la iba a pagar y bien cara.

"Al parecer no va a venir a ayudarnos. Así que dadas las circunstancias alguien tendrá que sacrificarse e ir por la ropa."

¿Ya mencioné que Oishi es bien optimista? El piensa que alguien en su sano juicio va a ir, que por su propia voluntad a recuperar nuestra ropa. ¡Error! Nadie va a querer ir si no es obligado, alguien va a tener que hacerlo y será por la fuerza. Pobre del que le toque ir.

"¿Alguien se ofrece?"

Oishi puede sonreír todo el día si quiere, pero nadie va a querer ir… que iluso es a veces Oishi-sempai.

"Yo no puedo aunque quisiera porque tengo que anotar en mi cuaderno lo que nos ha hecho Echizen, para la próxima vez que prepare mis jugos… Y necesito colectar más data."

"Bueno Inui no puede, no podemos pedirle a Tezuka porque es el capitán. Taka-san no lo haría porque es muy tímido para hacerlo, pero si le damos una raqueta podría ir pero sería capaz de romper la puerta. Y es lo mismo que nada. Y yo no puedo ir porque estoy resfriado. Así que nosotros tres estamos descartados. "

Fuji-sempai con una sonrisa maniática lo soluciona todo. Nadie se atreve a cuestionarlo.

"!Nyaaaaa! Entonces como Oishi es sub capitán no puede ir, porque en caso que Tezuka muera o se accidente, él tiene que reemplazarlo."

"Entonces tú puedes ir Eiji-sempai. Tú eres el más rápido."

"Nyaaaaaaaa! Yo no puedo…. Porque… mi… religión no me lo permite…. "

"¿Qué religión es esa Eiji-sempai?"

En toda mi corta existencia en la tierra no había nunca escuchado nada como eso.

"Es la religión de _quien nace primero decide quien va_."

Fuji-sempai siempre con sus comentarios tan apropiados. Lo malo que ahora sólo quedamos Mamushi y yo… y ahora que lo menciono… No veo a Mamushi por ningún lado… Y todos me miran a mí ahora… No es justo… esto no es justo.

"No quiero, yo no quiero ir. Que vaya Mamushi…que sirva para algo. "

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhh. ¿Qué dices idiota?"

Así que ahí estaba. No le va a servir de nada esconderse detrás de Inui-sempai.

"No te escondas, no seas cobarde. Anda tú."

"Shhh… Anda tú."

"No tú."

"Tú shhhhhhh."

No me va a ganar… el estúpido Mamushi no me va a ganar… Y no me di cuenta de que estaba pasando, es que cuando me peleo con él me olvido de todo. De pronto sentí como una mano tomaba mi brazo y me sacaba de los vestidores. La puerta se cerró en mi nariz y me quedé afuera.

"No es justo. Fuji-sempai, no es justo… Déjenme entrar. "

"No hasta que traigas nuestra ropa. Y que sea rápido antes que alguien te vea desnudo."

¡Haaaaaaaaa! Maldición, mi toalla se quedó en el camino y ahora ni siquiera pude abrir la puerta. Parece que todos se han agarrado de la perilla de la puerta porque no se puede abrir. ¿Dónde me escondo? Mi ropa, lo único que puedo hacer es tomar la ropa y ponérmela antes que alguien me vea.

Y a correr por todo el patio hasta donde está ese árbol. Maldito Echizen, porque no puso nuestra ropa más cerca. Esto es su culpa, pero ya me las va a pagar. Por lo menos las zapatillas las hubiera dejado cerca, como me las va a pagar… ya tendré tiempo en planear mi venganza. Mi ropa está hasta arriba del árbol, no alcanzo.

"Maldito Echizen."

Ni modo, a saltar hasta alcanzar mi ropa. Ese Echizen salta bastante bien para llegar hasta tan alto… ya luego lo pongo a saltar en privado… maldición…. Me está entrando frío a mi espaldita.

¿Fue mi imaginación o algo sonó a mis espaldas¿Esos son pasos? Ropa, ropita… baja del árbol por favor… ven maldita sea…

En definitiva fueron pasos… espero estar equivocado porque sino…

"Kyaaaaa¡Momo-sempai hentaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! "

Como deseaba estar equivocado, pero no lo estaba. Ahí estaban las dos, si andan todo el día pegadas la una de la otra, claro tenían que venir juntas. La nieta de Ryuzaki-sensei y su amiga boca de costal que no hacía más que gritar, las dos, aunque una de ellas estaba en el suelo, producto de un desmayo. ¿Es que acaso no podían desviar la mirada a otra parte que se me tenían que quedar mirando?

**XXXxxxXxxX **

No entiendo por que de buenas a primeras todos andan tan enojados conmigo si después de todo ellos se lo merecían por burlarse de mí. Ellos empezaron. Lo más seguro es que busquen venganza y por eso ahora están dejando de hablarme… pero lo que ellos no saben es que esas cosas a mi no me afectan… si me dejan de hablar mejor por que así no me van a fastidiar… ellos se pierden el privilegio de hablar conmigo. Por ahora siempre puedo tentar a Momo… el nunca se puede aguantar dejar de hablarme y nunca dice que no.

A propósito ahí viene… pero pasó por mi costado y ni siquiera me miró… ¿Estará tratando de evitarme también? Quizás su cerebro esta en otra cosa en este momento… seré más agresivo esta vez…

Caminé hacia él y lo rocé como quien no quiere la cosa a ver si esta vez había algún tipo de respuesta o muestra de debilidad pero no pasó nada. El maldito de Momo siguió de largo… si así estamos entonces esta bien… ya veremos…

Durante todo el día todos hicieron su mejor esfuerzo por evitarme o por desviarme la mirada tal y como lo había hecho Momo pero había solo un lugar en el que no podrían hacer eso y ese momento llegó después de clases a la hora de las prácticas de tenis.

Cuando yo llegué Momo aún no pero ya estaba ahí Tezuka buchou… él era demasiado maduro como para seguir los juegos tontos de los demás. Me acerqué a él para esperar a que me diera algo que hacer o para empezar con los calentamientos pero no me hizo caso… bueno… el buchou siempre estaba pensando…

Quizás no debí esperar mucho de él por que pasa mucho tiempo con Fuji sempai además que el habla menos que yo.

Empezamos con los calentamientos después de un rato. El buchou nos mando a correr diez vueltas bajo amenaza de una nueva invención de Inui… todos nos pusimos a correr por que nadie quería ser el conejillo de indias esta vez… Cuando estábamos por finalizar la décima vuelta todos pararon de correr para empezar con la práctica… todos menos yo por que el buchou me mando a correr más sin explicación alguna.

"¿Tezuka-buchou¿Cuántas vueltas tengo que correr?"

"Hasta que se te desmayes."

Me respondió sin prestarme más atención. Me provocó desmayarme y morir en esa misma cancha. Convertirme en fantasma y molestarlos el resto de sus vidas. Pero seguro que si ellos se morían y se convertían en fantasmas tampoco me iban a hablar entonces.

Mmmmmm es problema de ellos.

Las prácticas terminaron y Tezuka-buchou me hizo correr toda la tarde. Me voy a mi casa, ya no quiero saber nada con Momo. Que se quede con las ganas de estar conmigo y… Me debe estar extrañando… no puede estar mucho tiempo sin mí.

Momo sempai se va a casa de una vez. Seguro va a comer algo por ahí y no me va a invitar esta vez. No tengo hambre de todos modos… Y ni me mira.

"Nyaaaaaaa. Momo. ¿De verdad que me invitas a comer hoy¡Hoi hoi!"

"Es que no tengo con quien ir y tengo muuuuucho dinero que gastar…"

Era increíble, pero ante la mención de comida mis tripas delatoras tuvieron que sonar como si mi estómago fuera un cuarto vacío.

"Hoi hoi! Parece que alguien tiene hambre. ¿Nee Momo?"

"¿Tú crees? Yo no escucho nada. De quien pudo ser ese sonido, si no hay nadie cerca"

"Nya! Debió ser algún gusano de tierra que está torciéndose, Nya"

¡Hnnn! Son tan inmaduros y así son mis sempai. Mejor me voy a mi casa de una vez antes que sigan haciendo como que no estoy. En casa por lo menos me hablan y me alimentan a pesar que los comentarios de oyaji no sean de lo más inteligentes, menos mal no todo se hereda. Pero eso tampoco me importa por que al fin y al cabo no lo escucho.

Por fin llegue a casa… estaba sin energías pero ya era hora de llenarme de fuerzas, sólo tenia que esperar a que Nanako me sirviera de comer. En casa siempre estaba ella esperándome con la comida calentita servida en mi plato encima de la mesa. La comida podía variar pero el sabor era el mismo.

Entre a la cocina pasando por la sala donde oyaji pretendía leer algo de noticias al revés… pero había algo extraño en el ambiente… no olía a comida calentita.

Le di un vistazo a la cocina y mi plato no estaba en la mesa… sólo unas cuantas lechugas en un plato hondo… comencé a buscar por todas partes…

"Hey seishounen… ¿Qué tanto buscas?" Oyaji como siempre estaba curioso

"Estoy buscando a Nanako… ¿La has visto?"

"Debe estar en la lavandería pero si es por tu comida esta en la mesa" Eso debía ser una broma de mal gusto de oyaji, él debía haber escondido mi comida.

De nada me servía pelearme ahorita con él por que me iba a ganar, estaba sin fuerzas. Me fui a sentar a la mesa y esperar a que Nanako volviera y me sirviera de comer. Oyaji me miraba como si fuera un animal, burlándose de mí desde el marco de la puerta.

¿Qué puede ser más importante que alimentarme? Oyaji debía aprender a lavar sus calzoncillos solo. Mamá es otra que debería aprender a estar mas seguido en casa y vigilar mi alimentación después de todo sigo siendo un niño en crecimiento. Por Dios, en que familia vine yo a parar. Si no me alimentan pronto me daré en adopción…

No se cuanto tiempo habré estado sentado en esa silla esperando a Nanako. ¿Tanta ropa tenia que lavar? Pero por fin una sacudida me levantó… era ella.

"Ryoma chan… te quedaste dormido en la mesa"

Claro, si no me alimentas como quieres que siga vivo. Pero mi cara estaba mojada… había vuelto a babear. Me puse a hablarle con la mirada a ver si entendía la indirecta, además no tenía fuerzas para hablar. Después de un rato me volvió a preguntar

"¿Qué pasa Ryoma chan?"

"¿Me quieres matar de hambre¿Dónde esta mi comida?"

"Pero Ryoma chan ¿Qué dices? Tu comida ha estado servida aquí todo el tiempo."

Volví a mirar a la mesa pero no vi más que una extensión del jardín a mi costado… ese plato no de lechugas no podía ser mi comida… ¿o si?

"Eso… ¿eso es mi comida?"

Ella se rió pero para mi no era una broma, era una blasfemia.

"Es una broma ¿verdad¡Yo no puedo comer eso! Ni siquiera tiene sabor… ¡es comida de conejos!"

"Pero Ryoma chan eso esta en la nueva dieta que tu sempai me envió para ti… es mas, la ración que te puso me pareció muy poquita para ti así que te puse más lechugas de las que te tocaban comer hoy."

Nanako estaba consternada… Inui sempai y su maldita manía de meterse con mi comida.

"Esta bien Nanako… no te preocupes yo mismo buscare algo decente para comer"

Me pare usando las últimas fuerzas para llegar hasta la refrigeradora pero al abrirla… no había Ponta.

"¿No hay Ponta?"

"Si había… es que… tu sempai vino a hacer una inspección y dijo que eso no te hacía mucho bien… así que se llevo todas las pontas de la casa… incluso las que tenias debajo de tu cama… ¿estas bien Ryoma chan?"

No, no estaba bien… mis fuerzas me abandonaban… iba a morir pronto…

"Ryoma chan! Ryoma chan ¿estas bien¡Tío algo le pasa a Ryoma chan!"

"Estoy ocupado leyendo las noticias… seguro esta fingiendo… déjalo, es joven, no morirá…"

"Pero tío! Algo le pasa… se ve enfermo!"

"No te preocupes, si se muere hago otro."

Si me muero los primeros en mi lista de fantasma serán él y sus revistas por que eso de que esta ocupado leyendo las noticias no se la cree nadie.

**XXXxxxXxxX **

Bueno ya estoy frente a la casa de Ryoma chan, de haber sabido que se sentía mal ayer le hubiera dado cuidados especiales. Pobrecito. La pregunta ahora era si estaría en condiciones para ir al colegio… quizás con un poco de mis cuidados se animaría a ir con todos nosotros en el carro. Pero yo no sabia que este templo fuera tan grande… ¿Por qué se demoraran tanto en abrirme la puerta?

Ahora escucho pasos apresurados que se acercan a la puerta, son pasos ligeros… ¿Será Ryoma chan?

"¿Quien es?" Una mujer… se oye joven… no creo que sea su mamá… ¿O si?

"Buenos días vengo a recoger a Ryoma chan para… para llevarlo al colegio… soy su profesora y amiga favorita"

Siempre es bueno mantener buenas relaciones con los padres y con los alumnos.

"Buenos días… usted debe ser Hanamura sensei ¿verdad? Hemos escuchado varias cosas de usted aunque la mayoría suenan difíciles de creer"

¿Ryoma-chan había hablado de mí? Que honor.

"Pero lamento decirle que mi primito no se encuentra muy bien hoy… se le ve enfermo y no creo que pueda ir al colegio"

"Yo puedo hacer que se recupere… sólo dime donde se encuentra ese niño lindo"

"Pues esta en su cuarto… debe estar echado en su cama…" Entré a la casa y la hice un lado… me deje guiar por mi olfato… ese niño debía aprender a bañarse de vez en cuando.

Subí las escaleras de madera… y esta vez me guié por los sonidos de la casa… podía oír una discusión cerca de donde estaba… luego un hombre salio de un cuarto rascándose la cabeza y riéndose sin parar… el parecido era inmenso…

"Usted debe ser el señor E-chi-zen."

Este viejo no había notado mi presencia hasta que me vio parada frente a el toda linda yo. Me miró de arriba abajo y comenzó a tartamudear para después hacer un sonido con su garganta pero yo no lo quise dejar hablar.

"Yo soy Hanamura-sensei, soy la entrenadora de su hijo y vine aquí para ver si lo podía curar a tiempo para llevármelo al colegio… ¿Puedo pasar a verlo?"

"Si quieres pasar entra… pero cuando le dragón duerme es difícil despertarlo… se levanta de mal humor y tira fuego por la boca… es un monstruo horrible… yo en cambio soy todo un encanto…"

El viejito éste me movió las pestañas tratando de ser coqueto…

"Si claro… pero… prefiero ver Ryoma chan"

Abrí la puerta lentamente para tratar de pescar a Ryoma chan en su hábitat natural… su cuarto estaba mas desordenado que el mío… que emoción.

Me acerqué a su cama… su cara y todo él estaban debajo de las frazadas… despacito levanté el borde del cobertor para ver su carita durmiente… y de pronto… un gato me saltó a la cara… Podía haber arruinado mi hermoso rostro… di un grito fuerte pero el chico ni se inmutó… Que manera de dormir…

Esto meditaba medidas drásticas… la hora de las cosquillas había llegado. Escabullí mis uñas recién pintadas y arregladas y comencé a hacerle las cosquillas en la pancita… Poco a poco comenzó a reaccionar… Movía sus manos como si tratara de alejar algo de el…

"Naa… Momo sempai… no fastidies… hoy no… no quiero… déjame en paz…no tengo ganas…"

Parecía algún tipo de pesadilla por que movía las manos mas rápidamente hasta que la dos de ellas alcanzaron algo mullidito mío… a mi no me incomodó para nada pero cuando el se dio cuenta pego un grito muy fuerte que casi me dejo sorda.

No fue tan difícil despertarlo después de todo…

**XXXxxxXxxX **

¡Maldición! Que día tan feo, tener que amanecer de este modo. ¿Por qué no pude morir durante la noche¿Por qué no me ahogué con las sábanas? Este día no podría estar peor. Ahora lo primero que tengo que hacer es alejarme de esta…vieja, entonces tengo que lidiar con estos niños de kindergarten.

A la hora que entré al auto para sentarme en la parte de atrás todos estaban hablando y se quedaron callados. ¿Cuándo será el día que por fin maduren? Ahora me toca buscar un lugar libre. Pero todos parecen estar ocupados… Aparentemente sus traseros están inflados de odio y rencor hacia mí y ocupan todo el asiento. No es mi culpa que hayan querido bañarse, si es que eso los tiene tan enojados conmigo.

MMM… Mada mada dane…

Por fin la mano amiga de Momo-sempai que me llama a ocupar el lugar que está vacío a su lado. Ya sabía que se le iba a pasar el berrinche… Por fin…

"¿Qué demonios haces sentándote aquí? Estaba reservando este lugar para… mi nuevo mejor amigo… Kaidoh."

¡Noooo! Esto es el final de los tiempos. Está bien, entiendo la indirecta. Me voy… Pero ahora ¿Dónde me siento¿En la capota del carro? O mejor voy caminando…

"Ryoma-kun… Si no tienes espacio allá atrás con tus sempai, ven que aquí adelante conmigo hay mucho espacio."

Ya me estoy volviendo a sentir mal. Mejor me voy a mi cama, o mejor me regreso a América… ¿Dónde habrá quedado mi pasaporte? Karupin, haz tus maletas, nos largamos de aquí de este país de una vez.

¡Maldición! Oyaji está en la puerta para asegurarse de que no entré de nuevo. ¿Dónde está Nanako cuando la necesito?

"Ryoma-chan… ¿Puedes subir de una vez que llegamos tarde a clases?"

Y un coro de risas de kindergarten de nuevo. Maldito Fuji-sempai… ¿Por qué no me pueden dejar tranquilo? Pues si yo sufro todos sufren conmigo… No voy a ir adelante… ¡JAMAS!

"Echizen, sube de una vez."

"Sí buchou."

**XXXxxxXxxX **

No sólo llegué tarde a clases por culpa de esos... de mis sempai. No sé como lo hicieron pero la puerta del auto no se abrió por nada del mundo. Y tuve que salir por el lado de Hanamura-sensei… pasando sobre ella. Los odio…

Ahora tocan de nuevo las prácticas. No quiero ir. Mejor me tomo una Ponta. Maldito Inui-sempai y su dieta… y mis Pontas.

Igual me tomaré una. Hay una máquina de soda contra la que no pueden atentar.

Me demoré tres segundos... ¡Tres segundos nada más! Y la máquina de sodas había desaparecido. Froté mis ojitos por si fallaban, el hambre debía ser, me estaba quedando ciego de inanición. Malditos sempai. Y cuando los abrí había una nueva máquina. Pero no se parecía a la anterior. No importa, vamos a ver que hay, con tal que tenga Ponta para tomar.

¡Monedita ahí va!

Esto no es Ponta… Jugo de ciruelas…

"! Deténganse! No se lleven la máquina, por favor… Debe haber una equivocación, este jugo lo toma mi abuela… Detengan ese camión… se está llevando las Pontas."

Y el camión por fin se detuvo, pero mejor que no se hubiera detenido.

"Oresama he venido a quitarte tu ración de azúcar diaria. Y por ningún motivo te diré que es un favor que Tezuka me pidió."

¿Cómo?

Tezuka-buchou. Ahí estaba él, concentrado en ignorarme mientras todo el resto de mis sempai están colgados en las rejas de las canchas riéndose.

¡Malditos! Noooo... mí máquina de Ponta, los odio…

"!Nya! No pongas esa cara ochibi. El jugo de ciruelas es natural, es muy bueno… Pruébalo."

"Eiji tiene razón, aunque parece que fui el último que compró una Ponta en esa máquina."

Fuji-sempai… te odio.

"Pero no me gusta para nada. Mejor la tiro, no creo que nadie la quiera. ¿Nee?"

No, antes lo odiaba, ahora lo detesto. Tiró la Ponta al suelo, la chorreó sobre la tierra. No es justo, no es justo.

"¿Ah tenías sed? Awwwww. Pero mira todavía tienes tu jugo de ciruelas. O mejor aún, quedó una ración del jugo de Inui de la semana pasada."

Nooo.

"Basta. Todos a correr diez vueltas."

"Noooo" Dicen todos…

"Veinte y diez más para quien llegue tarde."

Sabía que Tezuka-buchou no podía ser tan cruel. Se lo merecen por hacerme sufrir. Corran que yo me voy a mi casa, a morir de hambre y de sed.

"Echizen. No te puedes ir, hoy te toca recoger las pelotas."

"Noooooooooooo."

**XXXxxxXxxX **

Después de un día tan horrible como este, tuve que regresar a casa caminando, con una piedra en el zapato. Maldito sempai lanzaron las pelotas hasta fuera de la cancha. Tuve que irme hasta la calle a recogerlas.

Muero de hambre, muero de sed. Y en mi casa no me esperan más que lechugas. Pero por lo menos tengo el amor y comprensión de Karupin. Maldito jugo de ciruelas, maldito jugo de Inui sempai… Ahora tengo que pasar la tarde en el baño.

¿Mi mamá regresará algún día de trabajar y me atenderá? Voy a poner su foto en la caja de leche. ¿Has visto a mi mamá? Si la has visto devuélvela que se tiene que ocupar de mí.

"Karupin... Karupin… Ya llegué…"

Esperé y no vino hacia mí. ¿Dónde está Karupin? Se habrá ido a cazar algo por ahí. Ojala me traiga algo que me estoy muriendo de hambre.

No está por ningún lado…

"Karupin…"

Y entonces una pelota de tenis pasó por un lado de mi rostro. Traía una nota pegada. ¿Quién es tan estúpido para mandar una nota de este modo? No saben que existe el correo.

"_Tenemos a tu gato. No nos llames, te llamaremos_."

Nooo, Karupin, nooo. ¿Por qué¿Por qué no a oyaji? El no sirve para nada y nadie lo quiere, porque no se lo llevaron a él. ¿Por que a Karupin? Nooooooooooo. ¿Ahora que voy a hacer?

Malditos sempai. ¿Cuál de todos fue? Tenía que ser Momo-sempai. Esta es su pelota, tiene su marca acá. Ese maldito estúpido. Más les vale estar tratando bien a mi gato. Con tal que no lo maten de hambre como a mí.

Y para empeorar las cosas ahí viene oyaji.

"¿Por qué dejaste que se lleven a Karupin?"

"¿A quién?"

Insisto. ¿Por qué no se lo llevaron a él?

"Al gato oyaji, al gato. ¿Por qué dejaste que se lo llevaran?"

"Dijeron que te querían molestar así que los dejé. ¿Por qué?"

"Olvídalo. Si alguien más me quiere atormentar hoy estoy en mi habitación."

"Es decir que no estás para nadie."

"NO."

Oyaji puede ser tan molesto a veces. Mejor me voy de una vez…

"Que pena entones. La nieta de Sumire vino trayéndote unos pasteles que hizo. Oyo-saaaaaan, puedes dejármelos a mí que Ryoma no quiere ver a nadie. Creo que está mal del estómago o algo."

Maldito Oyaji…. Noooooooooooooooooo.

**Continuará… **

**Si nos dejan 50 reviews, nada de 49 y medio, NOOO 50 ¡Hemos dicho! Mentira… nomás no se olviden de retroalimentarnos con Ponta Kudasai. Gracias totales y no se olviden de comentar aunque sea para darnos un silbidito. ¡fiu fiu! O aventarnos piedras, papeles, tijeras, Shirotas, Aibas, Kazukis, Adachis y a Yanagi de yapa. Gracias por favor, de nada por favor. **


	5. My data don't lie

**Ningun personaje nos pertenece, solo a su creador Konomi sensei.**

**5.**** My Data don't lie **

Por fin me devolvieron a Karupin, mejor dicho regresó solito. Lo curioso es que tenía las uñas gastadas y mis sempai estaban todos arañados. Lo alimentaron bien, está gordito. ¿Será por eso que el restaurante de Kawa-sempai tuvo que cerrar?

Mejor me hubieran secuestrado a mí, porque no me alimentan en casa. Mi mamá no me quiere, me odia. Me prepara un desayuno que no me gusta. Pero es que nunca está para cuidarme. ¿De repente la secuestraron también? ¡Ahhh! Ya la devolverán gordita.

Que me hayan devuelto a Karupin quiere decir que ya se les pasó el berrinche. Pero a la hora de subirnos al carro de Hanamura-sensei cada uno cuida su pellejo. Nadie se quiere sentar adelante con ella. Nadie en su sano juicio lo haría, ni siquiera Fuji-sempai.

Por lo menos recuperé mi lugar al lado de Momo-sempai.

"!Nya! ¿Cuánto tiempo más va a tardar en volver Ryuzaki-sensei? Quizá sería mejor ir a ver si sigue viva. ¿Nee Oishi?"

"No sé… Podemos ir ahora después de la práctica. ¿Te parece Eiji?"

"Nyaa…. Pero como vamos a ir si seguro Hanamura-sensei va a querer llevarnos y eso no nos conviene. Esa mujer me da miedo Oishi.:

"Vamos que no es tan mala como parece. Puede ser muy divertida, sino pregúntenle a Tezuka. " Dice Fuji-sempai. "Pero ya que lo mencionan, justo pensábamos ir a visitarla ahora en la tarde."

"Mentira, eso es mentira. Planeaban irse a otro sitio, lo sé porque Momo y yo estábamos en la habitación del costado cuando hablaban de eso y…"

Upsss…

"Mmnnn…Lo pensé en voz alta. ¿Verdad? "

Ahora todos mis sempai se me quedan mirando…

"¿Ah sí Echizen? ¿Y qué estaban haciendo Momo y tú ahí adentro? Ahora que lo recuerdo… Esa habitación se escuchaba muy divertida."

"¿Estás seguro Fuji-sempai? Me parece que tu habitación era la que más ruido hacía."

"Ahh, es que estábamos viendo unas cintas de tenis. Pero casi no pudimos disfrutarlas porque la pared del costado no paraba de sonar."

"Ya basta, el próximo que diga algo más se pone a correr cincuenta vueltas."

Dijo finalmente el capitán.

Mnnn… Fuji-sempai está en problemas, Tezuka-buchou está todo rojo. Se lo merece por molestarme y por no dejarnos disfrutar tranquilos esa vez. Aunque a la próxima le pido las cintas de tenis que estaban viendo.

¿Ya vamos a llegar a la escuela o es que Hanamura-sensei nos va a tener recorriendo la ciudad todo el día?

"¿Y cómo hacemos para ir a ver a Ryuzaki-sensei? ¡Nyaaaaaaa! No va a ser sencillo deshacernos de la bruja."

"Ya que preguntas Kikumaru he diseñado un plan para una ocasión como esta. La probabilidad de que de resultado es de 60, pero igual va a ser necesario que empleemos un señuelo."

"Nyaaaaaa ¿Señuelo? ¿Qué es eso?"

"Eiji, señuelo para este caso es un conejillo de indias, un cordero para el matadero, un sacrificio humano."

A veces Fuji-sempai da miedo.

"¿Y has pensado en algún candidato ya Inui?"

Mucho miedo.

"Se necesita para este trabajo alguien que tenga 40 de resistencia al fuego, 70 de resistencia al frío, que sea veloz, persistente y que se sacrifique por el equipo."

"Te faltó agregar que haga todo lo que sus sempai le manden."

¡Fiiuuu! Ese no soy yo. Inui-sempai ha pensado en otra persona. Que suerte tengo de ser desobediente. A ver, quien podrá ser. Momo-sempai no porque no aguanta más de un _round_ por vez y mucho menos sin comer. Dudo mucho que Inui-sempai haya pensado en él para ese trabajo. Yo tampoco puedo ser porque soy desobediente y mis piernitas son muy cortas para correr. Además yo no quiero ir. Entonces sólo queda Kaidoh sempai. Todos ya lo estamos mirando. No fue difícil descifrar de quien se trata.

"Shhhhh…"

"Kaidoh necesitamos que hagas algo por nosotros."

Ahora bien, Kaidoh-sempai. ¿Será tan tonto para aceptar?

"¿Qué Inui-sempai?"

Sí.

**XXXxxxXxxX**

Todo salió a la perfección. Mi plan dio resultado como lo planeé está vez. Las probabilidades no me abandonaron, los datos nunca mienten. Espero que Kaidoh recuerde todas mis instrucciones. Si las sigue al pie de la letra hay un 90 de probabilidades que todo salga bien. Pero hay un 40 de probabilidades que las olvide, por eso preparé un jugo especial para refrescarle la memoria en caso de que eso suceda.

"Nyaaa… Inui guarda esa cosa… Nos van a botar del hospital. Las enfermeras nos están mirando raro…"

"¿Qué tienes afuera Inui?"

"Nyyya Fujiko, no dejes que te lo muestre, te puedes asustar."

"¿De verdad? Entonces quiero verlo. Creía que el único que me podía asustar era Tezuka con su…"

"Hablo en serio… Nyaaaaa… De verdad da miedo. Tiene un color bien extraño y hasta tiene burbujas encima, saliendo por ahí. No te lo recomiendo."

"¿Entonces ya lo has probado?"

"Varias veces…"

"¿Y Oishi ya sabe?"

"Nyaaa… Sí, aunque me da vergüenza que lo sepa. No me gusta como sabe… Es demasiado… acido. La última vez que me hizo probarlo… fue feo."

¿De qué estarán hablando? ¿Qué está pensando Fuji? Hay un 90 de probabilidades de que Eiji esté hablando del jugo… Pero ¿Fuji que estará pensando?

¡Ohhhhhhhhhhhh!

"Pues como lo cuentas Eiji, debe haber sido una experiencia terrible… Me hubiera imaginado que Inui era más amable y gentil, pero ahora que lo mencionas…"

"!Fuji! No…no es lo que te imaginas…"

"¿No? No hay necesidad de ser tan modesto Inui…. "

"Dejen de hablar tonterías."

Intervino Tezuka por fin.

"O Tezuka nos va a poner a correr veinte vueltas por todo el hospital."

"Fuji ya basta. Inui guarda esa cosa, no queremos que Ryuzaki-sensei se muera de la impresión."

"Tezuka tiene razón, ella ya está muy anciana para esas cosas…"

"!Fuji!"

"¿Qué? Me refería al jugo… ¿Ves Eiji?… tu siempre pensando cosas raras."

"Nyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…… Oishiii..."

"Shhh…. Eiji, no hagas tanto ruido que estamos en el hospital. Las enfermeras nos van a sacar volando por la ventana."

"Nyyya……"

"Guarden silencio que ya hemos llegado."

Por fin Tezuka pone algo de orden. Fuji se estaba saliendo de control y existe un 89.9 de probabilidad de que lo haga correr todo el día cuando regresemos a la escuela.

"Pero Tezuka. ¿No vinieron con nosotros Momo y Echizen?"

Kawamura tiene razón. Ellos también vinieron pero hace bastante tiempo que no se les escucha. La última vez que los vi estábamos en el primer piso cuando pasábamos por la cafetería. Hay un 67 de probabilidades que se hayan quedado ahí y hay un 33 de probabilidades que se hayan metido a un cuarto desocupado, como intentó hacer Fuji hace un momento.

"Donde sea que estén, esperemos que estén bien y libres de problemas."

"Oishi tiene razón… Aunque creo que sería mejor que Tezuka y yo vayamos a buscarlos… No vaya a ser que estén en dificultades…."

Tengo suerte que Kaidoh no sea como Fuji. Le debe estar yendo bien, sino estaremos en problemas. No hay problema, mi data nunca miente. Pero si es que algo falla y la bruja, digo Hanamura-sensei nos descubre ya tengo diseñada mi ruta de escape.

Hahahahaha…. _My data don't lie_

"Nyaaaaaaa….Inui…. ¿Inui? ¿Por qué estas bailando?"

**XXXxxxXxxX**

Una vez pudimos llegar al cuarto de la entrenadora, luego de escapar de enfermeras rabiosas, nos encontramos con la nieta de esta. Algo bueno sacamos del entrenamiento con Hanamura-sensei, aprendimos a correr como el viento. Espero que Kaidoh-kun tenga suerte y que todo le salga bien. Es mejor pensar que así será, para que las cosas sucedan. Por ahora tenemos que pensar positivamente en que la entrenadora se recupere pronto y nos deshagamos de la bruj… Para que vuelva pronto a la escuela.

Bueno somos los que somos. ¿Pero acaso vinimos tan pocos hoy?

"Buenas tardes Oishi-sempai, etto… Que bueno que vinieron a ver a mi abuela… Etto… ¿Ryoma-kun? No vino."

"Sí vino, pero se quedó por ahí con…"

"Conociendo el lugar. ¿No Fuji? Buenas tardes, Ryuusaki. ¿Cómo sigue la entrenadora?"

Tuve que detener a Fuji, no puedo dejar que malogre otra mente inocente, como hizo con Eiji. Desde que anda tan pegado a él, no ha vuelto a ser el mismo.

"Etto... Está mejor. También quiere verlos, pasen por favor. Aunque los doctores dicen que aún se tiene que quedar unos días más, ella ya quiere salir del hospital."

Ojala nos la pudiéramos llevar de una vez, no tiene idea de cómo la extrañamos. Pero mejor no decirle nada a la nieta de la entrenadora, porque ella podría irle con el chisme. Es mejor que nadie lo sepa, que nunca nadie se entere de lo que nos acontece, aunque tengamos que ir a terapia el resto de nuestras vidas.

"Buenas tardes entrenadora… Venimos a ver como sigue de salud. Esperamos que se recupere bien pronto de su dolencia para que pueda volver con nosotros de una vez. De verdad que la necesitamos."

No debí decir eso, no tengo remedio. Me salió de lo más profundo del corazón y creo que a estas alturas el que menos se tiraría al suelo a llorarle a la entrenadora que vuelva y que viva eternamente.

"Yo ya estoy bien, si fuera por mi en este mismo instante regreso a mi casa y a mi trabajo. Pero los doctores no me dejan. Ya me enteré que su nueva entrenadora es esa… Esa mujer"

"Hanamura- sempai no es una mujer cualquiera… Es…"

"Es una violadora en serie."

"Fuji... No digas eso…No seas grosero, es que Hanamura sensei es una persona mayor y por lo tanto merece respeto. Además lo que hace lo hace porque, porque…"

"Es una bestia sedienta de sangre."

"No, Fuji, porque quiere lo mejor para nosotros y por lo general se dedica…"

"A mirar mis pompitas, nyaaaaaa… Es horrible."

"!Eiji!"

"Nyya Oishiii si es cierto, siempre me está mirando, a mi y a todos nya. Es bien horrible. Por favor entrenadora Ryuzaki, tiene que volver pronto con nosotros. Nyaa es insoportable, no podemos vivir así."

"Entrenadora Ryuzaki, por favor piense en nosotros. "

Dijo Kawamura-kun, por fin alguien lo suficientemente sereno para continuar.

"Piense en nosotros y en nuestras pompitas."

No hay duda que Fuji quiere matar a la anciana de la impresión. Mejor lo detengo antes que se baje los pantalones y le muestre la evidencia.

"¿Qué? ¿Tezuka es cierto esto?"

En estos momentos, que bueno que soy vice capitán.

"Sí, es cierto, pero no todo, especialmente las partes de Fuji."

Respondió Tezuka.

Entonces entró una enfermera trayendo a los dos que se quedaron en el camino.

"¿Esto es de ustedes?"

Preguntó ella y ambos estaban despeinados, desarreglados y desconchinflados.

"¿Momo, Echizen qué significa esto?"

Preguntó Ryuzaki sensei incomoda por la escena.

Ambos se miraron y al parecer pensaron lo mismo.

"Fue Hanamura-sensei, ella está aquí, está cerca."

En ese momento el pánico reinó en la habitación. Corrimos a escondernos en donde pudimos. Tezuka se escondió detrás de las cortinas, Fuji metió en la cama con la entrenadora. Kawamura se tiró por la ventana, Eiji saltó y se prendió del foco de la habitación e Inui empezó a dar vueltas alrededor buscando donde esconderse.

"Fuji, tienes tres segundos para dejar de frotarte contra mis piernas y salir de dentro de mi cama. Y el resto de ustedes vaya a buscar a Kawamura"

Dijo Ryuzaki sensei.

No había de que preocuparse, al parecer el entrenamiento de Hanamura sensei dio resultado, porque Kawamura luego de saltar del séptimo piso, no sólo estaba bien vivo, sino que corría por todos lados gritando.

"Oh my God, oh my God."

Luego de aquello, nos tuvimos que retirar rumbo a la escuela, porque las enfermeras amenazaron con hacernos salir por la ventana.

**Xxx**

"Burrrrrrrrrrrrrrrning"

Por fin se detuvo, cuando llegaron a la escuela. Había sido un buen entrenamiento correr desde el hospital perseguidos por las enfermeras que cuidaban a la entrenadora. De pronto se dieron cuenta que Inui, como de costumbre actuaba de modo extraño. Avanzó hacia un poste de luz a unos metros de donde estaban todos reunidos, midió el sol con un dedo, hizo unos cálculos matemáticos por convencionales, midió la velocidad del viento y consultó su horóscopo y la alineación de planetas. Momento seguido, empezó a caminar mientras que separando bien las piernas contaba.

"Uno…dos…tres…cuatro…"

"Nyaa..Inui ¿Qué estas haciendo? Tenemos que ir a escondernos antes que nos encuentre la burja. Nyaaaa."

Pero Inui no le prestaba atención y seguía contando. Nada lo detenía, ni los lloriqueos de Eiji, ni las palabras de Oishi, ni los sarcasmos de Fuji. No se detuvo hasta que llegó a contar ciento uno y se detuvo junto a un tarro de basura colocado bajo la sombra de un arbol al lado del decimotercer pino a la izquierda del horizonte.

Inui miró su reloj y sonrió diciendo.

"En diez segundos."

"Nyyaa. ¿En diez segundos qué Inui?"

"9...8…"

"Hoi hoi¿Qué se va a morir la vieja?"

""Sumire va a venir…"

"7…"

"¿Mizuki es gay? ¿Atobe por fin va a confesar su amor por Tezuka?"

"!Fuji!"

"6... 5…"

"Nyyya Oishi…dile a Inui que nos diga… Nyyaa..."

"¿Nos vamos a despertar de la pesadilla y Tezuka va a estar a un lado de mi cama?"

"!Fuji!"

Repitió Tezuka empezando a arrugar la frente.

"3…2…"

Inui señalaba hacia el horizonte mientras sonreía y todo el resto del equipo esperaba atento.

"1…"

"¿Qué? ¿Qué?"

Nada sucedía, sólo todos juntos de pie tras Inui mirando hacia un lado de la escuela.

"Nyyyooo Inuuuuiii…"

Pero Eiji no pudo continuar al ser detenido por Oishi. Se tuvieron que alejar de Inui porque este empezó a perder los colores del rostro y hasta un poco de cordura. Un temblor empezó en sus piernas y subió rapidito por el resto de su cuerpo. Tanto se sacudía que hasta casi pierde las gafas.

"¿Inui te sientes bien?"

Oishi ni nadie se atrevía a acercarse.

"Kyaa… Momo sempai… Inui se volvió loco."

Dijo Ryoma pegándose a su sempai.

"IIIIIII…IIIIII…IIIII…"

"Que nadie se mueva… Y ustedes dos dejen de tocarse."

Dijo Tezuka mirando a Momo y Ryoma.

"Inui. Dinos que te pasa."

"IIIIIII…III…Data…. Mi data me mintió."

Gritó lanzándose al suelo.

"Esto es peor de lo que esperaba."

Exclamó Oishi alejándose un poco más mientras Inui se daba de golpes con su cuaderno de apuntes. Parecía que en cualquier momento iba a llorar.

"No entiendo porque dices eso."

"Mi data nunca miente, Kaidoh debía reunirse con nosotros en este mismo lugar y a esta hora en este instante. No entiendo que puede haber salido mal."

Y revisaba sus notas frenéticamente. No podía ser cierto, que sus datos le mintieran, debía ser un error del universo, de la naturaleza, debía ser karma.

"Pero Inui, acuérdate que Hanamura-sensei escapa todo pronóstico.'

"Nyaa Fujiko tiene razón, esa bruja tiene un aura medio extraña…Oiishii, esa mujer me da miedo…"

Inui no reaccionaba, parecía perdido en otra dimensión inaccesible, en algun pareje desolado, en donde la mano del hombre no ha puesto un pie.

"Lo perdimos, lastima, era tan bueno. Mejor nos vamos a casa, Tezuka. La bruja seguro que debe andar por ahi y no querrás perder a nadie más del equipo.

"Nyyaa Fujiko, no podemos dejar a Inui aquí. ¿Y si le cuenta a la bruja donde fuímos?"

"Eiji, no digas eso, no podemos dejar a Inui en ese estado."

Oishi hablaba solo, el resto del equipo ya se estaba yendo.

"Sobretodo cuando Inui tiene infomación acerca de nosotros y sin duda fotos comprometedoras. Tampoco queremos que sigan en manos equivocadas. ¿No? Si es que a Inui le pasa algo.

"¿Comprometedoras? Nyyya.. Inui es un pervertido.

"No, no me gustaría que en mi casa se entere de algo como esto."

Agregó Kawamura regresando al lado de Oishi.

"A tu mamá tampoco le va a gustar enterarse de tus cosas, Echizen."

"Cállate Momo-sempai que si yo salgo en esas fotos tú sales conmigo."

"Haaaa. Maldito Inui sempai."

"A mi no me importan tus amenazas Oishi.Y me llevo a Tezuka además."

"¿Ni siquiera que Mizuki se entere de tus cosas privadas?"

"Maldito Inui, luego me vengaré. Nos tendremos que quedar Tezuka, no voy a permitir que Atobe eche mano de nada tuyo."

"A... Acuerdense que Kaidoh se quedó distrayendo a Hanamura-sensei. ¿No deberíamos buscarlo también?"

Kawamura tenía la boca llena de razón, lastima que su idea no tuviera acogida.

"Nyyaa...¿Y dejar a Inui aquí?"

"Vamos a tener que llevarlo con nosotros entonces."

Prosiguió Oishi con menos aceptación que antes. Afortunadamente, antes de empezar con el chantaje, pudieron oir pasos apresurados y a toda velocidad cerca a ellos. Una nube de polvo se dibujaba en el horizonte y de pronto de entre ella apareció la imagen sudorosa de Kaidoh, quien corría con toda la velocidad que le permitían las piernas y casi sin zapatillas.

Tenía cara de espanto, como si huyera del diablo y en su carrera se estrelló contra Inui. Al parecer ya la había perdido de vista. Trataron de calmarlo, pero les tomó un calvario hacerlo.

Pero lo importante no era la salud mental de Inui o del mismo Kaidoh, lo importante era saber donde había quedado la profesora. ¿Hanamura sensei seguiría corriendo aun detrás de el?

Al parecer no por que aun seguían vivos y enteros. Seguramente Kaidoh había tenido la buena suerte de haberla perdido en el camino.

"Nya Kaidoh estas seguro que no te siguió"

"¿Quizás estar con el sea peligroso?"

No podían creer que esas palabras salieran de Tezuka. ¿Estaría pensando en abandonar a un compañero?

"Seria mejor seguir usándolo de señuelo mientras nosotros intentamos salvar nuestras vidas"

Ahora Fuji, si que esos dos eran tal para cual.

"Pero por lo menos el plan de Inui funcionó, nos sacó a la bruja de encima por un rato. "

Quizá por primera vez en toda su vida, el discurso sarcástico, desatinado e inoportuno de Fuji, tuvo un efecto positivo. Inui al parecer volvió a la vida y reaccionó por fin.

"Mis planes nunca fallan porque mi data nunca miente."

Dijo sonriendo con un brillo de sabiduría asomándose por sus gafas.

"Nyyya, pero si tu data acaba de fallar… ¿Eso dijiste no?"

Dicho esto Inui volvió a su estado inerte, inconsciente y ausente.

"No tenías porque decirle eso Eiji, ahora vas a tener que cargarlo."

"Nyyyaa Fujiko, que malo eres nya…"

De pronto de nuevo se dejaron escuchar pasos acercándose. Fue el momento para que todos entraran en pánico, era el momento de correr a esconderse.

"Waaahhh."

Huyeron despavoridos dejando a Inui atrás mientras que Oishi intentaba arrastrarlo.

"Niños lindos, niños hermosos… "

Esas palabras bastaron para traer a Inui del inframundo y hacerlo correr con el resto de miembros de su equipo. Hanamura-sensei venía trotando a su encuentro y parecía disfrutar sus caritas de terror mientras se acercaba a sus alumnos.

Ninguno de ellos desperdició un segundo y corrió por su vida. Kaidoh iba a la cabeza y dejó en el camino lo que le quedaba de medias. Tezuka iba tras él, no iba a dejar que nadie le gane en el arte de escapar de su entrenadora, aunque Fuji iba tomado de su mano, eso no disminuía la velocidad que llevaba. Echizen iba pisándoles los talones, no iba a dejar que Hanamura sensei le ponga un dedo encima, valoraba demasiado su integridad física. Momo en cambio, podía sacrificarse por él, así que venía atrás con los que quedaban del equipo. Sobre todo Inui, a quien el resto de sus compañeros le llevaba bastante ventaja. Por la prisa que llevaba, no se dio cuenta que perdió algo más que el sentido y la cordura al escapar tan alocadamente.

Lo hizo cuando al llegar a cada uno a su casa se revisó si seguía entero. Fue entonces cuando Inui lo supo, que su vida no iba a ser la misma nunca más, Había perdido la razón para continuar, no, era mucho peor que eso. Lo que había perdido era su alma.

"Nooooo, mi data, nooooooooo."

**Continuará...**


End file.
